The Second Cure
by 8RockMySockz8
Summary: Sequel to The Day I Found You. With Silas gone, everyone alive, Elena getting back to herself, talks of a second cure and Bonnie and Damon officially a couple things seem to be going on a smooth track. But everyone knows the fog never clears in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I enjoy writing my versions.**

**Note: Sooooo I'm bacccckkkk...! Woohoo. For those who don't know, this is a sequel to ****The Day I Found You.**** Read a ton of VD out there and I was just itching to get back into the swing of it. So excited to have chapter one finished. Took a look at all my stats, I know it's not a lot of people or views or whatever and it isn't a big deal, but it honestly is to me. So thank you guys for reading my stories. Please continue to check out the HP one, I'll be uploading the second one (fifth year) soon enough. It would be an honor to hear your opinions on that one; but I know I'll get most of comments with this one. Okay, enough babbling. Read and enjoy! -T **

Chapter 1.

"Are we ever going to discuss what Klaus told you?" Bonnie asked as Damon pulled up to her house, the lights off.

"Nope" he replied cheerfully as he threw the car in park and hurried over to open Bonnie's door. "Can you just be a typical girl and giggle when I open doors like a gentleman?" he said pretending to sound as if it actually bothered him.

"But it's serious" Bonnie whined as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. "This is huge Damon, I can be a huge help to Elena, to Stefan, to you…" she said softly as Damon squinted a little and searched her green eyes.

"I don't want you to save me Bon, it's much too late for that. So the only thing I can do is enjoy myself while I'm being dammed" he said sliding his hands around Bonnie's slim waist. He'd been waiting for this day for a while now. They hardly got to spend any time together since they're arrive back from the caves. From destroying Silas.

"I love you Damon, if I can save you, I will" she whispered before closing the space between them with a kiss.

"The problem is Bonnie, you wanna save everyone, so, really, how much more do you love me than them? What makes me so special?" he teased as she smiled and kissed both his cheeks and then nose and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. "Okay, how about this? You give me one more week to enjoy your company, no conversations about Klaus or Silas or cures or even death. If we can go a week then fine, we'll go talk to Klaus, _together_, I'll drive. If I can't find anything I like about what he has to say then we leave, deal?" He knew he was asking a lot, he knew he was being overprotective even though he didn't need to, he knew he was letting his feelings get the best of him. But he also knew he loved Bonnie and that was certainly enough to want to keep her protected.

"You know I don't like making deals Damon, there are too many risks and things that could happen in between. But, let's just take it one day at time. Let's start with no killing innocent people and let's have a nice dinner tomorrow" she said with a bright smile. How could he say no to that? With a grin he nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So this the part where I get to sweep you off your feet and carry you inside?" he teased but Bonnie only tilted her head and smoothed down the front of her shirt.

"Not tonight, I'm really tired from shopping, and Elena and Caroline are waiting to Skype so we can go over our dorm room décor" she said happily.

"Again, I love you, but you're seriously making my pants very uncomfortable lately" he said half teasing. It was true though, since officially starting their relationship the day after they got back—during incredibly bad jet lag—he had somehow managed to corner Bonnie at her house and concluded they were dating, publically, officially, truly, whatever, they were together. Bonnie seemed too tired to argue, so with an exhausted smile she agreed and minutes later they had collapsed and fallen into a deep sleep. Thankfully he managed to stumble out before her dad came home. Since then she scheduled herself with hanging out with the girls and seeing Damon either with a group of people surrounding them or in the daylight away from beds. He knew it was partially because she didn't want to jump into bed with him and he did honestly want to prove to her he could wait, he could express his love in other ways. But he did miss sex.

"It will happen, I just want it to be special and nothing surrounding us that could complicate things and no pressure" Bonnie told him.

"Right, right, rose petals and silk sheets" he said with a wink as Bonnie gave him a love tap, smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Night Damon, I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she started into the house.

"Hey, question, how's Elena? Since you know, we announced our undying love for each other?" Bonnie turned around to face him but shrugged as she let out a little sighs as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's alright, still kinda hesitant at moments. Sometimes Caroline will blurt out something and thankfully that breaks the tension, but overall, better. She's thankful for Stefan and her brother" she said before waving and heading inside.

Damon waited until he saw her bedroom light go on and then he climbed into his car but waited until she waved at him from the window before driving away. As he slowly drove home he thought about what he was grateful for. Certainly for Bonnie. And his brother. Bonnie mostly though because what they had was real, worth fighting for and consistent of other things other than admiring each other's beauty. In a way it still bewildered him how she was attracted to him, how she felt anything for him after everything he had done, all things he did to ruin her life.

Something flinging into the road made him slam on the brakes so hard he was surprised he didn't go spinning. _What the hell kind of animal was that? _He wondered as he glanced around but saw no one. Slowly, cautiously he got out of the car to inspect the scene, just case he needed to rush someone off to the emergency room, Bonnie did say no killing the innocent.

He paused mid step as he watched someone get up from the pavement. "Ouch…" said an average height skinny long hair brunette voice as she rubbed the side of her head, even in the light little trickles of blood were visible. "You made me bleed, guess you'll just have to give me some of yours." Damon should've have been the least bit surprised to see Katherine Pierce standing there with one of her signature smiles, but still, he found himself unable to move. "Hello handsome." _One week, I can barely get through an hour. _Damon thought as he braced himself for impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thanks for reading chapter 1! So excited people can back for more! Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2.

"Katherine, please, this is so not the right time…" he told her as she moved closer, blood still trickling down the side of her head.

"I'm feeling dizzy" she told him, still smiling.

"Maybe if you hadn't jumped into the road it wouldn't have happened" he replied simply as he started to move back but noticed Katherine was starting to look a little off color. "Listen, get in the car, I'll take you to the hospital" he said thumbing his blue ride.

"Why can't you just heal me?" she asked with a little whine.

"Because normal _humans _go see doctors and get things called snitches, Katherine, you're a normal _human _now" he reminded her, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Thanks to your stupid girlfriend" Katherine said as she ripped off a piece of her sleeve and held it up to her head. Damon lightly swayed on his feet, he knew he shouldn't have enjoyed watching Katherine bleed but something about the sight and the fact that she couldn't make him do anything about it made him feel just a tiny bit better.

"Eh, what can I say, she does occasionally get something right; now…" he moved toward her, a little smile dancing on his face. For years he spent his life under Katherine's influence—granted he was never actually compelled but looking back he still felt justified about what he was about to do now.

"Don't you dare Damon, I swear I will—"

"You will what? You can't do anything, you're human, and you're bleeding, from your head" he reminded her as she swayed herself but shook herself back to attention. Maybe she was really was hurt. "Either I compel you and take to you to the hospital or you go willingly." Despite any desire Katherine had to stay in the middle of road she finally grumbled and climbed into the car. Feeling a little victorious Damon nodded in approval and got in too.

Halfway there his phone started going off but he was hesitant about getting it, it could be Bonnie but she was probably still on Skype, which meant it was probably Stefan calling to remind him of curfew or something just as stupid. "You should get that…" Katherine told him, her makeshift bandage still pressed against her head.

"Whatever" Damon replied flipping on the phone. "Stefan, I told you, I'll be home in time to tuck you in and give you a warm glass of blood" he said sarcastically.

"If the sarcasm wasn't so obvious I would think you were serious" Bonnie's voice replied with great humor.

"Oh, Bonnie, hey" he said a little pissed at himself for not checking the ID. "Listen, I'm on the road, let me call you back later, you know, safety first" he said as he caught Katherine giving him a curious look.

"Since when is safety something you've concern yourself with?" Bonnie asked with a little laugh. "And anyway, I just wanted to say good night again" she said sweetly as Damon gritted his teeth, why did his night have to go so wrong?

"Okay, night" he said in a loud voice as Katherine slowly started grinning.

"No I love you?" Bonnie asked just as Damon pulled into the hospital.

"Iloveyoubye" he said as he quickly ended the call and stared straight ahead.

"Bonnie Bennett?" Katherine started as she managed to turn to face him. "Bonnie Bennett has tamed Damon Salvatore?" she asked with surprise but mostly humor. "Looks like those witches do have great power" she teased as she got out of the car. "So what makes you so weak in the knees about her? Is she as good as me in bed? Is her blood especially gooey?" Katherine asked Damon rolled his eyes.

"I see your head is feeling better" he grumbled as they started for the entrance.

"You know, whatever is, what you're hiding I will find out, people are looking out for me, even right now. I do have some friends left who owe me favors; so, if your girlfriend gets that feeling someone is watching anytime soon it's because someone probably is." Without too much thought or effort Damon had Katherine pressed up against one the side of the brick hospital.

"If you as so much look at her I will tear your heart out, got me?" he asked as Katherine searched his eyes with a slight interest but mostly boredom.

"You know there is only one way I can assure you I won't hurt your _new _love" Katherine replied as Damon sucked in air through his nose. This chick was really started to get on his last nerve. "Just feed me and I'm gone" she said walking her fingers up his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Another chapter because I couldn't help it. Bamon action in the next chapter, so that will be exciting. Again, thank you for reading, keep enjoying. **

Chapter 3.

"Was this your plan all along?" Damon asked.

"No, I was going to crash your car and basically force you to give me your blood so I wouldn't die on site, but honestly, this is so much more entertaining" she said as she rolled back one of Damon's sleeves as Damon's eyes got dark and the veins popped just under his eyes. "That's a good boy, do it for your lover" she teased as Damon opened his mouth, relieving his fangs. He sunk his teeth into his wrist, the blood practically pooling out. He stared at it for a second, he was so going to get murdered by everyone for this. He thought to himself as he looked at Katherine.

"Promise me you won't hurt Bonnie" he grunted out.

"She's safe, swear" Katherine replied as she started to move to his wrist. Slowly, carefully she sucked his wrist, the blood dripping from her lips as she took a few big gulps and then straightened up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I forgot how delicious you taste" she said almost seductively. "Now, you know the final step" she said moving closer yet again.

"Trust me, I've waited a long time to kill you, but, under these particular circumstances I'm going to have to pass" he said as he wiped off the now drying blood and turned to head back to his car. "Night Katherine, good luck" he said with a wave as he drove away.

"Bonnie, hey, listen, sorry about earlier, I was a little preoccupied, but I promise I'll make it up; alright, sleep well, love you" he said as he ended the call as he closed the door behind him. When he attempted to call Bonnie all the way to the house it kept going straight to voicemail; he knew she was probably sleep, but he wanted to keep trying since he did feel rather guilty.

"What, no kissy sounds?" Stefan asked appearing from the kitchen.

"Ha ha" Damon said strolling over to his bar as Stefan joined him, his arms over his chest and his brow furrowed. "What?" he asked as Stefan shrugged.

"Just nice to see you happy" Stefan said with a little smile.

"Katherine jumped in front of my car tonight" Damon blurted out casually; all looks of proudness and happiness disappearing from Stefan's face. _Good, that was so annoying._

"Is she okay? Did she die?" Stefan asked in a rushed tone.

"She's peachy, did it on purpose" he told him as Stefan continued to look at him wide eyed. "Speaking of Katherine, where's Elena?" he asked looking around.

"Chatting with Jeremy, she just got off Skype not long ago" Stefan explained. "But anyway, Katherine?" he asked.

"She's fine," Damon stressed, then, with a heavy sigh he shrugged. "Got me to feed her my blood" he mumbled.

"But she's human, you had options" Stefan scolded as Damon swallowed his drink.

"I know Stefan, but she has eyes and ears, still; she threated Bonnie" he added as Stefan's brow got even more defined. "Okay, so it wasn't a direct threat but I know her" he corrected.

"I do too, and now that she has vampire blood in her system she's going—"

"I know! Okay, I know! Trust me, this is the last thing I wanted—needed, but what's done is done, if it comes down to it I'll rip her heart out myself" he said as Stefan sighed, shook his head and helped himself to a drink.

"Does Bonnie know?" he asked after a few second passed.

"No," Damon said though he knew it was something he was eventually going to have to tell her. "She's going to be so pissed…" he said slamming his glass down.

"I'm pissed Damon, Elena gave her that cure for a reason. Things were going well, Elena is adjusting. Everything worked out, and now, it's basically like the cure was pointless. We wasted the cure because you're an idiot" Stefan said as Damon frowned at his brother.

"What gotten in to you?" he asked. Then he remembered, Stefan did want the cure, he did want to be human, he wanted that life. Elena had given it to him for a moment. It was in his hands, and then it was gone. Katherine always won, she'd always have the Salvatore brothers under her thumb, Damon thought morbidly. Then he remembered Klaus.

"Did I ever tell you why Klaus came with us?" Damon asked as Stefan jerked his eyes back to his brother though his grim expression didn't quite lift.

"He knows Caroline cares about Bonnie and he could be of assistance?" Stefan replied, his tone not quite reaching sarcasm or interest.

"No," Damon started, pouring himself another drink. "He knows how to make the cure" Damon said as he smirked at Stefan's jaw dropping reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I was really excited/surprised to see the views for Chapter 1-3. You guys really love Team Bamon, don't you? I do too so don't worry. Alright, here's another chapter for you awesome visitors; I'll give you a hint: it made me hold my breathe while proofreading. Please comment if you get the chance. (And thank you for reading HP-even if you just read Chapter 1, it means a ton). Enjoyyyyyyy. **

Chapter 4.

"Like the cure for vampirism?" Stefan asked in a near whisper.

"No, like the cure for the common cold; what other cure would you think I'm talking about?" Damon replied sarcastically as he offered his brother a drink but Stefan shook his head, looking off, distracted, Damon could only guess what was going on in his head.

"But Elena gave it to Katherine…" he finally came out with.

"Yeah, I know, but this is starting from scratch" Damon told him. "Klaus mentioned it to me after we landed" he said as Stefan shook his head.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan continued whispering as his eyes scanned Damon's face but Damon shrugged. "Wait, you knew all this time? And you didn't tell me?"

"I've been trying to have a normal-ish life Stefan, I don't know if you've noticed but we've all been a good place, it's lame, but, I like this. If we start going after this cure recipe you know we're just going to dig ourselves in a hole" Damon explained as Stefan raised an eyebrow and sort of smirked at Damon as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did Bonnie do to you?" he asked humorously as Damon rolled his eyes and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly glanced at the clock, almost eleven.

"No, no, I like it. Wish this all happened sooner, you probably wouldn't have so many people after you now" Stefan continued joking as Damon felt tempted to give him the middle finger but paused when he realized Bonnie's name was on the Caller ID.

"Shut up" he hissed to Stefan as he put the phone to his ear. "Hey, everything alright?" he asked, his mind racing in twenty different directions.

"Damon, Come quick, something happened" she said, her voice shaking and lined with fear as loud shuffling and grunting came from the background.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked anxiously as Stefan stopped smirking and brought his full attention to Bonnie's voice.

"Just get here! Now" Bonnie explained and then the line went dead.

"Shit" Damon grumbled as he looked up at Stefan.

"I'll drive" he said as Damon nodded and they hurried out. "Should we tell Elena?" he asked but Damon was already in the passenger's seat, starting the engine as Stefan glanced at the house. "Nevermind" he said with one last glance as he climbed in the driver's seat and they sped away. All the while Damon imagining all the worst case scenarios in which he would find Bonnie's dead body. The absolute worst being her sprawled on the floor, blood everywhere, her eyes open but empty, her broken body still.

He snapped out of his thoughts when they made an abrupt stop in front of her house. All the lights were on, but Damon couldn't hear any screaming or running. _That was good, wasn't it? _He asked him as they moved to the door. Damon didn't bother knocking, he barely noticed it was unlocked or that Stefan seemed to have a problem getting in. "Stay there" he told him as Stefan rolled his eyes but anxiously craned his neck and turned his head sideways to hear. Before he could say anything Damon was making a bee-line to Bonnie's room when he realized his boots were hitting something that made them sound squeaky. Slowly, he looked down, red. He felt like he was swallowing a flaming hot golf ball as he looked ahead and then back. A very visible, very bright trail of blood leading from the doorway, to the kitchen to the living room.

"Bonnie!" he shouted, his body moving faster than his brain as he headed upstairs.

"Living room" he heard her distant voice say as he started toward the bathroom. Quickly, he ran back downstairs, he should've followed the blood in the first place, he thought to himself as he saw Bonnie on the couch. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"Bonnie," he said anxiously as he scanned the rest of her, the ends of her hair were all wet with blood too as was most of her neck and a little on her cheeks. He took a step forward but then noticed she was holding someone. Slowly, he moved over, one step at a time until he came upon a dark skinned bald headed man shaking in Bonnie's arms.

"Help him, please Damon," Bonnie cried out as she rocked her dad, the tears glistening in the light as they ran down her cheek.

"What the hell happened?" he chocked out as he ran over to Mr. Bennett, feeling a light pulse on his neck. _He was definitely close to dead_. Damon thought as he glanced at Bonnie.

"H—he said—he said now you have a reason to help him…" Mr. Bennett coughed out as he twitched again, Bonnie holding the five or six rags she had gathered pressed tightly to his stomach wound. "Klaus said—he said he hates waiting…" Mr. Bennett finished as Bonnie hushed him up as she looked desperately at Damon who clenched his jaw, his eyes filled with boiling anger and a wave of sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Another chapter! Yay :) (thanks leni18 for mentioning my mistake...sorry guys, it was late when this was posted, though no excuses).**

Chapter 5.

"Damon," Bonnie pleaded as Damon looked at Mr. Bennett. He nodded and slowly kneeled down in front of him.

"No" Mr. Bennett croaked out as Damon bit into his skin, the blood oozing out. "I don't want that" he continued croaking as he made a pointless attempt move.

"Dad, you need it, come on, you'll die otherwise" Bonnie whispered.

"She's right Mr. Bennett—"

"I've seen what it's done to Abby, I see what you are—" he paused to cough and attempt to move again, but again, it made very little difference.

"Dad!" Bonnie cried out as Damon noticed the blood seeping through her fingers. "Please, I can't lose you too…" she whispered as her dad reached out to pat her cheek.

"Bon Bon, you'll never lose me" he whispered to her with a tired smile.

"Damon, do something!" she cried out as Damon bit into his wrist again, the other wound already gone and the skin plain as if he had never bitten into it.

"Bennett" he said sternly as Mr. Bennett turned his head to look at Damon, Damon's eyes black, full, focused. Mr. Bennett stared at him blankly. "You will drink my blood" he demanded as he lifted his wrist and Mr. Bennett nodded and drank. "Thank you" Damon said as he pulled his wrist away and rolled down his sleeve. "You will close your eyes, sleep and not move from this spot until I say so" he said, his eyes never moving from Mr. Bennett's.

"I won't move…" he said drowsily as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Bonnie took a noticeable and audible sigh as she moved her father's head to a pillow as Damon lifted his feet on the couch. She stood up but before Damon could even think of a joke her arms were flying around his neck and she had her lips and body pressed against him.

"Thank you" she whispered, her expression full with absolute gratefulness as she kissed him once more, this time more passionate, more urgent, her body slowly rotating against his. He started to wrap his arms tighter around her waist but then remembered where they were. Completely unwilling he forced himself to pull away.

"Your dad, the blood, Stefan, unfortunately this is not a good time" he said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"What about Stefan?" she asked suddenly aware of her surrounding too.

"He's outside" Damon replied casually as he thumbed toward the door. He followed Bonnie to the door, both of them careful to not walk in the blood.

"Stefan" Bonnie said hurrying over to open the door. "Come in" she said quickly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his genuine concern shining through. "You're covered in blood" he said noticing Bonnie's clothes.

"I know, it's okay, it's my dad," she said glancing back toward the living room. "But it's okay, Damon saved him" she giving Damon a light smile.

"But what happened?" Stefan asked.

"Klaus wants to start making the cure, he needs Bonnie. But I don't see what he thought coming after her father would do, he didn't kill him. Granted there's no one else to go after…" Stefan said as Damon unintentionally let out a snort.

"Maybe he forgot I would call Damon…" Bonnie suggested but Damon shook his head. Mr. Bennett's message from Klaus was a pretty clear indication he knew Bonnie would go to Damon first. He squinted his eyes as he let his mind wander. Maybe Klaus meant he'd just continue to go after Mr. Bennett. Or maybe biting him was a cover up. He paused his thinking and looked into the living room. It was quiet, but it was also a little _too _quiet. "Do you guys here that?" he asked, interrupting whatever conversation Bonnie and Stefan were having.

"No" Bonnie said plainly but still turned to look into the living room.

"Wait" Stefan said instantly catching on as him and Damon hurried into the living room.

"What's wrong, what do you guys hear?" Bonnie asked as she joined them in the living room but stopped when she too looked at her dad, noticing something was wrong almost instantly. "Dad…" she said quietly, walking over to him, his body too still.

"Bonnie, don't" Damon said reaching for her arm but she yanked away and fell into her dad, her sobbing so painful Damon knew this was no accident.

"Daddy, please no, no, no…" she cried as Stefan went closer, pulling Bonnie away and hugging her as Damon checked for a pulse but found nothing. "This can't be happening, no…" Bonnie continued crying as Damon stood and moved over to her but felt a painful yet familiar sensation in his head. He pressed his hands to his ears as he watched Stefan do the same while backing away from Bonnie.

"Bon, stop, stop!" Damon shouted at her but her concentration was elsewhere, her eyes focused on her dead father while Damon fell to his knees and then curling up in the fetal position as whiteness clouded his brain; he tried to stay focused on Bonnie, but then, slowly, she was becoming foggy, cloudy, and then he saw nothing but white.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Sorry for the delay; I heard some sad news yesterday about the passing of Glee's actor Cory (Finn) and I just needed a day to remember life is too short to not being out and about. So I went out and didn't even think about writing. I wasn't going to write this chapter until later, but I needed something to keep my mind busy and writing is part of what I love. This chapter doesn't reflect my feelings, so it's not depressing. That will come later. lol. Alright, enjoy and feel free to comment. And remember to enjoy life! **

Chapter 6.

"Damon…" a voice grumbled as Damon felt himself slowly start to return to consciousness. Good, he wasn't dead, Bonnie hadn't killed him. He groaned and rolled over onto his side to see Stefan lying on his stomach, he was still.

"Hey, hey…" he said groggy as he moved over to his brother. "C'mon, we're alive…" he mumbled as he shook Stefan who grunted before twitching a little and then turning over.

"Damon…" a voice grumbled again. Damon rubbed his eyes as he tilted his head toward the voice. It coming from the couch, who was on the couch again? Right, Bonnie's dad. He thought as he held the side of his head, the memory coming back to him. "W—where's Bonnie?" he asked weakly. Damon glanced around, Bonnie wasn't anywhere in sight. Where would she had gone too? He wondered as Stefan managed to get himself together quickly and go over to Mr. Bennett.

"How do you feel?" Stefan asked as Damon got to his knees and crawled over to observe Mr. Bennett as well.

"Tired," he answered then looked down at his clothes. "Look at all this blood…" he said shaking his head. Damon looked at the shirt too, but he had pressing questions on his mind.

"What happened? You said you talked to Klaus, what did he do?" he asked.

"I don't know, he said to tell you guys now you have a reason and then he punched me, and then…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I just remember when I came too there was so much blood and I was outside the house. I called Bonnie several times, she was so scared" he said shaking his head. "First her mother, now me…" he said continuing to shake his head. "I don't know if I can do this to her, I—I don't know if I want to" he said as Damon clenched his jaw.

"So you rather give up on your daughter? You rather die than have her help you? Your ex-wife took the chance and she doesn't give a shit about Bonnie. Shelia died helping your daughter, it's about time you grow some" he said coldly as he stood up.

"Damon" Stefan scolded but Mr. Bennett shook his head.

"I rather die today than live a hundred years and be as sour as you" he snorted looking at Damon who again only shook his head. "Besides, do you think Bonnie _wants _me to be a vampire? She hates them" he added as Damon looked away. He knew Bonnie didn't particularly care his kind, but, they worked it out, they were together. They were doing okay. Okay, so maybe not _now _but once everything was fixed they're be alright, once everyone took the cure and was back to normal.

"Listen, Klaus was talking about a cure, to vampirism, Bonnie is somehow needed to help make it. We don't know the details, but if you become a vampire, it will only be a for a little while. Bonnie will make sure you're the first to get the cure" Stefan said gently as he sat next to Mr. Bennett on the couch.

"And what about her friend, Elena, and Caroline, and you two" he said nodding at Stefan and then Damon.

"Me and Stefan can wait" Damon said though he really had no intention of taking the cure. But that was something he wouldn't even try telling Bonnie until after this whole thing was resolved. "Do you know where she would've went? I would guess Elena's, but, they're having a bit of house trouble" he said as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I would say Caroline's but I know she's working on her dorm" Mr. Bennett explained.

"Let's worry about that after you feed" Stefan said, his voice still gentle.

"I don't know if I can…" he said as Damon started circling the room.

"Okay, even if he did _want _to, we can't exactly do it here, we'd have to go to the next town over or something" he reminded them.

"Please, Mr. Bennett, it's only for a little while. I promise myself when this all over you'll be the first one cured" Stefan said kindly. Damon paused and looked at his brother. Wasn't his number one goal always doing something for Elena? Was he worried she might shove the cure down Katherine's throat, again. He shook his head, Stefan didn't know about Katherine, no one did; that was going to be another reality they'd have to face. Hopefully not anytime soon.

"Damon" he turned around to face Mr. Bennett. "I'll do it, but like Stefan said, only if I get the cure first" he said as Damon shrugged. It didn't matter to him who had the cure first but he couldn't help but be a little irritated about Mr. Bennett's lack of consideration.

"Alright, let's go drink" he said trying to sound cheerful as his mind wondered to Bonnie. As they walked through the house, Mr. Bennett complained about the blood, though Damon was too focused on listening, maybe Bonnie was hiding in her room. But once they got outside he saw no signs of Bonnie and her car was gone. She was just, gone. But where? Why hadn't she called him? As they got in the car he pulled out his phone, scrolling through until he found Bonnie's number but as soon as he called it went straight to voicemail. He shifted in his seat, he wouldn't get anxious, he did impulsive things when he was anxious. Bonnie was fine, she just needed a little time. She was totally alright. He thought as they drove.

When they got to the bar Damon Stefan handed Mr. Bennett his jacket to cover up the blood. Damon couldn't help but notice this was the same bar he went to after Bonnie left him. That felt like such a long time ago, but here he was, same bar, slightly similar situation. "You going to be okay?" Stefan asked quietly as he too must have realized this was the same place.

"Yeah, hey, can you call the others, see if Bonnie is with them?" he asked as Stefan nodded, pulled out his phone and went a isolated corner as Damon followed Mr. Bennett to one of the stools. "So, have you picked your dinner?" he asked as Mr. Bennett glared at him.

"You think you're above the rest of us, don't you? Because you can't die and your stronger. Well you're no better Mr. Salvatore and my daughter deserves so much better than you" he snorted as he turned away from Damon. Damon huffed but let the anger slip away. Of course Bonnie deserved better, but if she wanted him, she wanted him. He wasn't going to stop her, especially since he wanted her too. "That one." Damon quickly turned his attention back to Mr. Bennett who was nodding at some guy, some obnoxiously loud and drunk guy. He looked fairly average, beer belly, probably in his thirties. His eyes though, his eyes looked too aware, and something else. Just as he started to ask why he saw the guy scanning the room and his eyes fell on Damon and Mr. Bennett. Within seconds he was off, running toward the door, Mr. Bennett jumped up too, following and then Damon.

Being faster than the both of them he managed to pin the guy to the ground a little ways away from the bar, closer to the road, where it was a darker. "Get offa me you son of a bitch, go find someone else to hump!" the guy shouted as Mr. Bennett walked over.

"Nice to see you again Phil" he said nodding at the guy. Damon looked up at Mr. Bennett questionable, he _knew_ this prick? "Phil here has been stealing from several bars across town, breaks in when they're closed. But every time I get close to catching this he slips right out of my fingers. It will be nice to have one less criminal walking around…" he said as he nodded at Damon. Of course he was going to have Damon rip the guy's neck open.

"The honor would be mine" he said sarcastically as he bit into the screaming guy's throat and then moved aside, Mr. Bennett not even hesitating to drink as he quieted down, eventually making no noise and slowly stopped squirming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Since I finally got some comments going I got a boost to write some more. Sorry if anyone was confused about the last chapter. Don't hate this one! Things always get better. Read, enjoy, comment. =)**

Chapter 7.

"Damon, stop, Damon" Damon turned around to see his brother hurrying toward him. "Mr. Bennett" he said trying to pull him off the now dead—or half dead—stranger.

"He's feeding, wait your turn" Damon teased as Stefan's face turned a little pale as he looked pass Damon. Damon squinted at him, but already knew something was up.

"What did you do…?" a shaky voice asked. Damon turned around, not too surprised to see Bonnie. He started to move toward her, to hug her, anything but stopped when she held her hand up. "Don't touch me" she said coldly before looking at her father who had stopped drinking when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Bonnie," he said standing up and moving over to her as she shook her head and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy, no…not you…" she said sadly, as her dad looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's only for a little while Bon Bon, just until you get things all sorted. I promise, they promised" he paused to look at Stefan and Damon. "It will okay sweetheart" he said with a small smile as Bonnie continued looking at him with sadness.

"I didn't want this, I didn't you want to become this—" she started but her dad shook his head and made a low _sshing _sound.

"I didn't either, but I can't leave you. I'm not going to abandon you, you've had too much of that in your life" he said as he moved closer to hug her.

"Mr. Bennett, I suggest you don't do that, the smell is overwhelming to newly turned vampires, it's something that should be approached with caution" Stefan explained.

"I can hug my daughter if I want" Mr. Bennett said sternly as he turned around to face the brothers. Damon started to move, but Stefan was closer, he knew what the man's expression mean, the protruding veins, the dark eyes, the fangs.

"Sir, please, let me take your home" Stefan said gripping Mr. Bennett's arms as Bonnie backed away a little, tears running down her cheeks.

"Bonnie," her dad started, his face relaxing. "I didn't even know, I—I'm so sorry…" he said looking truly surprised.

"It's okay Daddy, I'll fix this" she said nodding at him as Stefan led him to the car.

Damon waited until he heard the engine start to move over to Bonnie. "Bon, I'm so sorry, I just thought—" her hand was across his face in a heartbeat. He didn't even blink with surprise, she was pissed, and she had every right to be.

"I hate you" she said coldly as Damon's whole body tensed.

"Please, don't be irrational about this" he responded but Bonnie made a motion to slap him again but Damon caught her wrist. "Stop it and calm down" he said as she tried pulling away but knew it was pointless.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him, starting to push him away with her free hand but he grabbed that wrist too.

"Not until you relax, I'm sorry Bonnie, okay? I'm sorry" he said trying to steady his own voice. He knew he could remind Bonnie she had called him and begged him to save her father but this wasn't the time, it would do more harm than good anyway.

"First my mom and then my grandma and now my dad? What do you want from me? Let go!" she screamed again as she tried pulling away. "I hate all of you, I fucking hate vampires. I hate you Damon" she said as she continued struggling against him, now attempting to punch him. Regardless how she was acting, her words seemed to pierce him more. After everything they had been through _this _was what broke her. "He was fine, and then you killed him and then turned him!" she screamed as Damon shook his head.

"Klaus did something before, he knew you'd want me to save him, he knew this was going to happen!" Damon shouted back as Bonnie tried once more to pull away.

"You told me to wait, one week Damon, you said one week. And look what happened in the first forty eight hours. You keep ruining my life" she said as Damon felt a wave of anger run through him as he too thought how quickly things managed to go downhill, how soon something bad happened. They were _fine, _they were just falling in love and things broke. How was this fair in any way? How was everything falling apart again so quickly?

"Klaus is a bastard, but we can fix your father Bonnie…" he said, loosening his grip a little as Bonnie took deep breaths.

"What if we can't? What happens when something goes wrong? You know it will. Our lives are too fucked up for anything to go right. What then Damon? Hmm?" she asked giving him a shove that barely made him move but he could feel it. It was taking a lot of will power to keep calm like he was, not that he'd ever hurt Bonnie—physically—again, but there was a whole bar of people he could go through in seconds.

"You didn't think we could bring you back to life, you didn't think we could take down Silas, but we did both those things. We can do this Bonnie. I swear to you your father will be okay" he said softly as she started to calm down.

"Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you just go find Klaus before? None of this wouldn't have happened…" she said quietly as pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I should've, you were right" he said feeling defeated, he just wanted her to stop being mad, to stop looking at him with disgust, to not hate him. "Bonnie—"

"Don't Damon, I just, I need to be alone tonight" she said quietly as she started for her car. "And if you attack one person in there it's over between us" she said before turning and getting into her car. He stared after and waited until the car was out of sight before he quickly disposed of the man's dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Since you guys are awesome and I know you don't like things ending sadly for Bamon I wrote another chapter to lift your spirits. I hope. And once again thank you for reading/looking at my other stories. =) Enjoy. **

Chapter 8

Getting home was harder than he thought, mostly because he wondered where Bonnie was supposed to go to be safe. And mostly because he kept replying their argument in his head. She said she hated him, but that couldn't be true, could it? Yes, he was responsible for taking out three of her family members, including her—a long time ago—but she was supposed to be pass that. Or getting pass it. Her father was alive, did that not matter? He wasn't going to stay like that. Everything _was _going to be okay. If not for his sake, for hers. At least she just wanted to be left alone, at least she didn't decide to dump him. Though, hating him could count as relationship over. He thought morbidly as he continued down the side of the road.

Just as he reached his house he decided to call Klaus. "Hello mate," Klaus said cheerful from the other end.

"I'm not your mate, what the hell is your problem, I told you I'd talk to her. There is no rush, there was no need to hurt her dad" he said as Klaus gave a light laugh.

"Well, if you want to be fair, I had help" he said as Damon squinted his eyes. "And hey, it did the trick though, you called. I mean, I know there's the three day waiting rule and all" Klaus said humorously.

"Fuck you" Damon spat as Klaus laughed.

"Speaking of fucking, was it a bad time to attack? Were you and Bonnie working on your relationship, were things going just peachy?" he asked sarcastically.

"This obviously just isn't about the cure, so what the hell do you want?" Damon asked.

"Well, honestly, I want to help a fellow vampire out. The sooner Bonnie realizes what you—we are—the sooner she'll get the cure and the sooner she'll put out; she'll never give in while you're still s monster so she's going to wait" Klaus teased as Damon gripped the phone. "Oh, wait, but you're not planning on taking the cure, how well do you think that's going to go over with Bonnie? Do you plan to tell her before or after you finally convince her to screw you?" Klaus asked as Damon ended the call, taking deep breathes as he tried not to break his phone. His phone beeped twice and he shook the anger out of his eyes long enough to realize he had a text message.

_I'm safe, going to see Klaus tomorrow. Keep my father safe. _

He stared at the message. What in the world was Bonnie's problem? Why did she need to be so headstrong when she knew how dangerous Klaus could be?

_Uh, no, I'll pick you up and we can go together tomorrow. Stefan will keep your father safe. *smiley face*_

He hit send and only had to wait a few seconds to get a responds.

_You're an asshole Damon. _

He rocked on his heels, he wasn't if she meant it as a defeated comment or 'you're really an asshole' comment. When she didn't respond he quickly typed back.

_I know. I'll pick you up at 8._

His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he looked around. He hated being defeated. He hated falling for someone, he hated caring. And Bonnie was slowly making him into something he didn't think was possible. He didn't think this Damon existed anymore. But here he was, not angrily wanting to kill the nearest person because Bonnie was mad, not wanting to turn off his emotions or act psycho because Bonnie called him an asshole. No, he simply felt, normal. Like it was a normal couple's fight. Pretty fucked details, but nonetheless, he still cared, and he knew she did too. She was just pissed.

_I love you Bonnie, sleep well. _

He pressed send and shoved the phone back into his pocket. If anything it would annoy Bonnie, she hated how he was persistent. And this was a good thing to be persistent about. He pulled out his phone again and called Klaus back. "We'll be there tomorrow" he said and then without waiting for a response he ended the call and walked into the house.

"Damon" Stefan said in surprise as he walked into the living room with two glasses.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, I live here" he told his brother but stopped short upon seeing Mr. Bennett. "Listen, Stefan, I know you like to make friends, but don't you think this guy is a little old for you?" Damon pretended to whisper.

"Is this how you deal with everything? Make a joke?" Mr. Bennett asked angrily.

"Pretty much" Damon said helping himself to a glass of Bourbon. "Want me to text Bonnie and let her know she's safe to go home?" Damon asked but Stefan shook his head.

"I called her, her dad wanted to say goodnight, are you two okay? She sounded…" Stefan started but trailed off as Damon rolled his eyes and then nodded toward Mr. Bennett.

"Not that I don't have a right to know about my daughter's hazardous relationships" Mr. Bennett said as Damon coughed loudly and swallowed his drink.

"Well then you should probably also know we've been together for a few weeks now but don't worry, I practice safe sex" he said with a wink. Mr. Bennett had him pinned to a wall in seconds. Maybe Damon did want to be punished for hurting Bonnie. He just always picked the worst ways, though this was probably among the top three. "Tight grip…" he said as Mr. Bennett smashed his head into the wall, leaving a dent.

"Stop" Stefan said pulling Mr. Bennett away. "Damon, just go" he added as Damon fixed his shirt and started for the stairs.

"By the way, we're going to see Klaus tomorrow, try and start making a list of ingredients. We'll be back for dinner" he continued sarcastically as he heard Stefan restrain Mr. Bennett. As he walked into his room he checked his phone.

_Don't be late Damon. _

Was all Bonnie's message said. It was something, wasn't what he hoped but more than he expected. More than he deserved really. If she had been here she certainly would've attempted to kill him again. Even though Bonnie was changing him he still had a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I'm on a roll today. =) Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to voice any concerns or if you think it's moving too fast or something you'd like to see (not including any of the main characters dying).**

Chapter 9.

Damon hardly slept, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to. It was the first fight him and Bonnie had since they came back. And he hated fighting with her because he only remembered her leaving. He didn't want that again. He couldn't. He picked up his phone and checked the time. Only six in the morning. He _could _go over to Bonnie's but he also knew she _could _murder him. Besides, she might not have even got to the house. He tossed on his back and stared up at the ceiling but only had a small moment to think before there was a knock. He glanced over as Jeremy poked his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked as Damon sighed but waved him in. The two hadn't talked since their return, not that they had anything to say to each other. There was so much he wanted to say to Jeremy, mostly throw it in his face that he got Bonnie but it seemed stupid to do so now. "Elena and I heard you talking last night," he started as he moved to lean against a wall.

"Good for you," Damon replied as he took his cell phone out again, scrolling through it.

"If there's anything I can do to help…" Jeremy said as Damon looked at him.

"Yeah, you can stay out of the way, just like I always tell you" he told him and then looked at him again. "Why do you care anyway? You two broke up" he reminded him.

"I know, but you can still care about someone Damon. She's my friend," he said as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Have you two even talked since coming back?" Damon asked as Jeremy clenched his jaw. "Listen little Gilbert, I got this" he started but Jeremy shook his head.

"You turned her dad into a vampire. How is that having any type of control, Bonnie was all set to let him go. She was a little scared when she thought she killed you and Stefan but she was ready. She didn't want him to be like you" Jeremy said with a snort.

"I really don't need to hear this from you" Damon said in annoyance as he sat up and pulled a shirt over his head but then midway he paused. "How do you know she was ready to let him go?" he asked, though the most simplest explanation was probably Stefan explained the whole thing to both of them at the table when he came home with Mr. Bennett. But based on Jeremy's cocky posture and his shrug it was otherwise.

"She came here after" he said as Damon felt himself tense. "I thought she wanted to talk to Elena, but, she said wanted to talk to me. She was crying and—"

"Let me guess, your warm skin and human heart made her feel a little better? Or did you remind her that vampires suck?" Damon asked feeling a short wave of anger.

"I actually told her to go back and check on guys. And she did. And then she called me when she found no one home" Jeremy said as Damon looked at him with surprise. "She was fucking worried as hell Damon, she knew what Klaus did, she was worried he was—she terrified he came for you," Jeremy explained as he shook his head. "But you were off helping her dad. Instead of doing the right thing you fucked up again" he added.

"At least we're trying, you gave up as soon as your ex came around" Damon countered, though the comment seemed to do little to affect Jeremy.

"She'd like you more if you knew what a sacrifice was" he said before turning to head out but stopped with his hand on the door. "Do I hate that she loves you? Yeah. Can I do anything about it? No. But I will be there for her Damon, as a friend or whatever she needs. I just need to be reassured you'll eventually stop hurting her" Jeremy concluded as he walked out.

Damon stared after him in complete annoyance. The little jerk still loved her. Didn't he get the hint? Not that Bonnie was helping. What the hell did she run to Jeremy for? He asked as he balled a random shirt and threw across the room. At least she was worried about him. No wonder she was so upset. Thought Klaus came back and killed everyone but yet there they were all alive and Mr. Bennett feeding off some stranger.

As he finished getting dressed his phone beeped. He half expected to see Stefan asking if he was alright with a sideways concerned face or a scolding about fighting with Jeremy with a frowny face. Luckily, but to his surprise, it was Bonnie.

_Are you awake? _

He dropped his jacket so he could type quicker.

_Why do you ask questions you already know the answer the answer to?_

There was a long pause before she texted back.

_I'm getting ready to head to the house to pack. Meet me there. _

He was tempted to ask if she meant it as a question but he didn't want to push his luck and end up in another argument with her. So instead he threw his jacket over his shoulder and headed out of the room.

_You betcha *smiley face* _

He could practically see Bonnie rolling her eyes and tossing the phone aside. He waited another minute to see if she would text him again but when she didn't he headed to the door.

"If anything happens to Bonnie I'll have you'll head Damon" said Mr. Bennett's voice from the living room couch.

"Deal" Damon said without stopping as he headed outside and to his car. If anything happened to Bonnie again he didn't know if he would be able to handle it. He still had fucked up nightmares about seeing her dead and not being able to bring her back. He still felt his heart breaking when he let his mind wonder to almost losing her when she left to take care of Silas.

He parked behind her car and headed into the house. Why the door was locked was only a mild concerned, he mostly just wanted to see Bonnie. Up the stairs he went, ready to apologize or make a joke but stopped upon seeing Bonnie. She was wearing white shorts and a red tank top, her hair in a high ponytail. He smiled as he listened to her mumble to herself as she reorganized her bag, complaining about books and the size of the bag.

"I'm sure it will all fit" he said as Bonnie glared at him.

"Don't be a pervert Damon" she said but Damon shrugged.

"Wasn't trying to be" he said moving into the room as she looked him as he looked back her. They're held each other's gaze until finally Bonnie cracked.

"I'm sorry," she said throwing another book into the back.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have startled you" Damon replied.

"No, I mean," she shook her head and waved her arms as she walked over to Damon. "I just didn't want this for my father" she said as Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but we'll fix it Bon, okay?" he whispered as she finally let out a defeated sigh and practically squeezed him back.

"I didn't mean—" he stopped her words with a kiss. He knew she didn't mean most of what she said last night, she didn't need to apologize. If anything he still had a lot to apologize for. As they pulled apart his phone beeped. He glanced down, seeing a message from Klaus.

"An address" she said looking over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I don't like the number nine so here's chapter 10, that's it for the night. Let me know how you're feeling about this one. Hope it doesn't seem to be going too quickly. Though I know how long drawn stories can get boring and not read/commented on *looks longingly at the HP story*. But if anything, enjoy this! =) And sleep well! **

Chapter 10.

Damon knew Klaus wasn't going to let them visit New Orleans but regardless of his reasons Damon was a little relieved. He knew the place was dangerous and though Bonnie was a powerful witch she was certainly no match for a twenty or more vampires. Nor was he. It was a stupid risk they didn't need to take, he was just glad he didn't have to argue with Klaus about it.

"Are you sure this was where he wanted to meet?" Bonnie asked as Damon looked at the address again and then nodded.

"Remember he's Klaus, it would be a surprise if he didn't pick someplace shady to do business" Damon reminded her as they continued to look around.

"I'll consider that a compliment" Klaus said appearing out of nowhere starling both Damon and Bonnie. "If you don't mind me asking, how's your father Bonnie?" he asked with a true look of concern though Damon knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Still walking" Bonnie said stiffly as they followed Klaus into the abandoned house.

"I hope neither of you had plans for the rest of the day?" Klaus said he switched on the light. From the outside the house seemed indeed creepy and suspicious but inside it wasn't so bad. It looked cozy if anything. Small, but at least most parts were clean.

"We're yours for the day" Damon said sarcastically as he gave a little bow. Klaus's smile faded a little but decided to ignore Damon as he walked into the next room.

"Now, Bonnie," he said stopping in front of a dresser. "I'm very well versed at old languages" he said turning to face her, holding a rolled up old looking parchment in one hand. "I've been kind enough to translate for you" he said pulling out another sheet and handing it over to Bonnie. She scanned the list as Damon walked over to look too. The only thing he noticed though was a blank line at the bottom of the page.

"What's that mean?" he asked pointing at it as Klaus let out a fake heavy sigh.

"Life of a witch, preferable one who has the power of twenty witches" Klaus explained as Damon grabbed the list from Bonnie and shook his head.

"No, I'm not doing this, you're not doing this" he said pointing at Bonnie and then glaring at Klaus. "You know what, fuck you, we're leaving" he started as he grabbed Bonnie's wrist but she yanked away.

"This isn't just about what you don't like Damon," Bonnie huffed at him as she looked back at Klaus. Damon shook head as he started pacing.

"Bonnie, you're doing this for no reason, your dad is a vampire, everyone is a vampire, there is no reason for you to risk your life" he shouted at her.

"He doesn't want to be a vampire! Nor does Elena, or Stefan, and what about you and Caroline? I want to help you" she said as he stopped pacing, glancing over at Klaus who was smiling victoriously.

"I don't want you to help," he said flatly as Bonnie made a face. He closed his eyes and shook his head and then rubbed his temple. "I'm not ready to be human yet Bonnie, I don't want to be human" he explained quietly. "So I don't need you dying for me" he said as Bonnie winced, her expression obviously saddened by the news. "I'm sorry it came out like this, and I'm sorry that's what I want…" he said quietly as Bonnie took a step back, her expression, hurt.

"Oh, oops, did I say 'life'? I meant body, she simply needs to be a channel to morph the water into wine shall we say" Klaus said as Damon's eyes darkened. "Careful Damon, I can kill you" he added not even flinching at Damon's appearance.

"Fine, I do it, for Elena and Stefan so_ they _can have a happy ending since _we _can't," Bonnie said snatching the papers from him as she marched out of the room and upstairs.

"You know, just because you can't get the girl of your dreams doesn't mean you have to make everyone else suffer" Damon grunted at Klaus.

"No, I don't, but it's entertaining. Give my best to everyone back at Mystic Falls" he said before exiting the house, lightly shutting the door behind him.

It was a good hour later before Damon returned to the house, he knew since Bonnie didn't want to talk to him it would best to stay out of her way. So instead he went to store and got some snacks for later and a few other things like toilet paper. He couldn't help but notice the many vampires that lived around the area. As he unpacked he thought about making something for Bonnie to eat, she was probably hungry. And surely it would get him some brownie points. He ruffled through the cabinets, checking the labels on the many cans of soup. But nothing seemed quite right.

He then when through the refrigerator, old meat, sour milk, he frowned as he chucked the contents in the garbage. Then he reached the freezer, the rocky road ice cream catching his eye first. "Bingo" he said as he checked the date, the only thing that was still good. He checked the insides to make sure and then quickly filled a bowl to the top. He smiled as he took out he can of whipped cream he brought and made a nice spiral pattern on the ice cream before dropping the can back in the bag and heading upstairs.

Bonnie was sprawled on the bed in the first bedroom. He should've know she was going to be overtired, probably didn't sleep at all. He crawled up next to her, setting the ice cream on the dresser as he stroked her cheek. "Hey," he whispered as she groaned. "Got you something to eat" he said quietly as she turned over, jerking back a little when she opened her eyes to see Damon so close to her.

"Is Klaus still here?" she asked drowsily as he shook his head. "Good, that guy is a dick…" she said as Damon let out a laugh. "You're a bigger one though" she said as she yawned and slowly sat up. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to be human?" she asked finally fully awake. Damon took a deep breath as he pulled her close.

"I knew you wanted me to, I knew what you expected of me. How you want our lives to go. How in love we're supposed to be. The future. And I know how much of a let down it would be to hear me say I didn't think I can give you that" he said as Bonnie frowned and looked away but Damon wasn't done, this was a conversation he had been having with himself all the way to the market and all the way back. Now or never kind of talk. "But, the whole point is for us to be together. For a really really long time. For this to work. And maybe in a few years…" he felt himself swallow, this was not something he had ever planned to admit or want. But lately his feelings for Bonnie had been so strong they were starting to scare him. "Maybe I'll be ready to settle down and take that cure, for you, for us" he said as Bonnie looked at him with surprise.

"You really mean it?" she asked as Damon nodded, for some reason still holding his breath. "But Damon, if you don't want to…if that's not—" he put a finger to her lips.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett, if I don't want to see you go to someone else then I need to make a sacrifice" he explained as Bonnie's eyes twinkled as she pulled his hand away and leaned in and kissed him. "Your ice cream is gonna melt…" he said as she pulled him down to get easier access to kiss him.

"Let it" she said breathlessly as her kissing became more intense and his hands travelled her body, his lips exploring everywhere they could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Sorry for the dely. I had a few personal things going on but it's all cleared up now. Also had to sit back and see where I wanted this story to go and where it was at. Thank you for your comments, they've been really helpful and I apologize to those who felt Bonnie was too pushy/bitchy in the last chapter. I'll try and have her explain it in the next chapter. Which should be a little more exciting than this one. Still, please enjoy, let me know how you're feeling it. Hope you all are enjoying the weather! **

Chapter 11.

_Great… _Damon thought as he turned over on his back. He had somehow managed to fall asleep and now he was staring up at the ceiling, a dim light in the corner of the room gave an eerily sort of glow to everything around him. He looked to the spot next to him but Bonnie wasn't lying beside him. _Even better… _he said as he let out an obnoxious groan and stretched. He listened, waited, but there were no sounds of footsteps or any sarcastic replies. He looked around the room again, it was still empty and the ice cream was gone.

With a heavy sigh he heaved himself off the bed and slowly, loudly, made his way downstairs. The living room was empty, as was the kitchen, the little clock read six-thirty. He searched the rooms again, but saw no sign of Bonnie, still. He went upstairs to retrieve his phone, though as he turned it on, he wasn't sure when he turned it off. Four voicemails, his screen alerted him as he made a face.

"Damon, I forgot to mention, the human blood required should be fresh, which means those blood bags you have in your basement won't do any good" Klaus's voice said in a slightly humorous tone. Damon sucked in air and debated deleting the message but he knew Bonnie would probably want to hear it, just in case she didn't believe him that innocent people had to die. "Hey, just wondering how you guys made out. Did you find Klaus? I haven't heard from you yet, I'll try giving Bonnie a—" Damon deleted Stefan's voicemail as he let out a little chuckle, such a concerned little brother Stefan was.

"Hello Damon…" a slowly steady voice said as Damon turned his full attention on the message. "It's me. I know you're probably off having kinky witchy-vampire sex right now, but I just wanted to personally thank you. I'm doing much better, all thanks to you. Honestly though, did you think you could ever refuse me?" Even when the automatic voice said it was the end of the message Damon couldn't quite bring himself away from the phone. How the hell had he forgotten about Katherine? What the hell was she up to? The message had come about an hour ago, according to the automatic voice. He let himself calm down, maybe it was nothing, maybe she really was thanking him and would go off into hiding now that she knew Elena could play rough and Klaus was somewhere out there.

"Sorry I left so quickly" the next message started as Damon perked up, Bonnie's voice, he thought as he felt his mood lift a little. "Went into town to find a few things. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I copied the list, it's on the refrigerator, we should split up, we can cover more ground that way" she said, the background noises indicting she was moving. "I'm sorry about earlier Damon, everything has just…gone so wrong lately. And…" she paused to let out a heavy sigh. "You don't have to take the cure, I shouldn't have been so pushy about it, I love you either way Damon," she said as Damon smiled a little, he knew she was had been smiling too when she said it. "Call your brother, he says your phone keeps going straight to voicemail. I'll be at Garther's Point around seven, meet me there." And with that the message ended. Damon hovered his finger over the delete button. He didn't want to keep it, for some reasons Bonnie being so exposed, everything about them being so exposed felt like it was putting her at danger. She was his weakness, if anyone hurt her…he let his thoughts trail off. No one was going to hurt her. He told himself as he moved into the kitchen, grabbing the note off the refrigerator and heading outside, his car waiting.

"Bonnie, why didn't you take the car?" he asked as he steered out, the phone balancing between his shoulder and ear.

"It's your car. I didn't want to take the chance of even smudging it" Bonnie replied from the other end. "Where are you? Did you leave? Have you called Stefan?" she asked. As Damon started to answer Bonnie continued. "I found the hair, and the candle, those were pretty easy though. We're gonna need a pretty special fire if we want to get these constant, we don't want to burn anything. Make you sure—"

"Bonnie, relax. No, I haven't called Stefan and I'm just leaving now. I know you're anxious about the cure, but I do have some news that may—or may not—deflate your excitement" he said as he turned onto a small path, he was pretty sure this was a shortcut, at least according to Google Maps.

"Don't tell me now, okay? Wait til you get here" Bonnie said before hanging up. Damon quickly dialed Stefan's number.

"I'm here, I'm fine, we'll be home soon, stop calling" he said as soon as Stefan said hello and then he ended the call. It was only seconds before his phone started ringing again, Damon smiled to himself a little, in a way he did really enjoy messing around with Stefan like this.

"I did talk to Bonnie you know, aren't you with her yet?" he asked.

"Nope, woke up to no one in bed with me and in a very uncomfortable situation" Damon said as Stefan sighed, Damon knew he was rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe there's really a way to make another cure…" Stefan said, his tone just below ecstatic.

"Yeah, it's fantastic, I'm very happy. Granted there are a lot of bad things that are involved in making this" Damon said as he heard Stefan shuffle around a bit.

"I know Bonnie's worried, but she's putting on a good face," Stefan replied.

"All in the good name of her father…" Damon snorted back as Stefan remained silent, the man must have been sitting right there. "Listen, I'll send you a message of the list Klaus gave me" Damon replied when he suddenly something caught his eye. It looked like a person, but, it also didn't. He slowed down as he thought he saw the figure again. This time he did. He blinked a few times as he stopped his car. Sheila Bennett was standing in front of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Hope the last chapter wasn't too bad for you guys. Here's another one. Enjoy and feel free to comment! **

Chapter 12

"Let me call you back…" Damon said into the phone as he ended the call. It was a moment before he stepped out of the car, he wanted to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I see you finally got the happy ending you've asked me for" she said, her tone even, her face balanced, she was giving nothing away.

"And I can see you because…?" he asked, his guard already up.

"That's not important right now Damon" she replied but Damon shook his head.

"Pretty sure it is, considering you're dead" he reminded her as she gave him a stern look but he only returned it.

"Time is of the essence" she told him as he rolled his eyes.

"I feel like it always is" he said sarcastically as Shelia's bottom lip tightened.

"You cannot go through with this cure Damon, it will cause more harm than good" she quickly said as Damon looked over her expression. She looked worried, frightened even.

"I'm sure you're right, but, a lot of lives are in this" he told her.

"Not yours" Shelia was quick to remind him.

"Yes, well, your granddaughter has assured me she loves me either way, so," Damon told her as he decided this conversation wasn't worth the oncoming argument.

"It involves Bonnie going to the other side again" Shelia said, her words spilling out as Damon put his hand on the car's door. Damon paused, Shelia could be lying, after all, there was no way for him to be seeing her.

"Why can I see you?" he asked turning back to face her.

"Because a lot of things happened that night you saved Bonnie," she said, the tiniest smile on her face. "And I don't mean from Silas" she added.

"Okay, fine, let's say I believe you. Bonnie's been to the other side, she can handle it, she's a big girl now" Damon said though he knew he was more so telling this to himself. Had Klaus told him it involved traveling to the other side he would've freaked the fuck out.

"We both know this is a secret that won't be kept long. And surely by know Katherine has informed a hand full of vampires that curse can be force fed. I'm sure there are those unwilling to go back to the way they are now" Shelia explained. Okay, so she had a good point there. But, still, he could protect her. Granted he wasn't at her side this minute.

"Alright, let's say there's a big petition to prevent the cure from being made? No one has to actually know we're doing it." Even as he said he didn't believe it.

"Regardless Damon, Bonnie is now a target, though I'm sure you know who's most likely to do what" she said giving him a look. Was that some sort of clue? "I want you to protect my granddaughter. If you can't do that you should tell me now, because I know I can protect her, I can bring her to a safe place." This time Damon did freeze. Was Shelia implying she'd kill Bonnie to protect her? Was she saying things could be worst? Was there an actual safe place he could trust Shelia to keep her?

"No, I got it" he told her, his voice oddly off balance. "Don't take her from me" he said, unable to figure out if he was terrified or angry. This seemed to satisfy Shelia because she smiled, just a bit. Was this really Shelia or some hallucination he was having was, it could be that being with Bonnie was finally getting the best of him.

"This is real Damon," Shelia said as if reading his mind.

"Then why aren't you more concerned about Rudy?" he asked.

"Because either way, he has a life to live. We both know given everything, Bonnie would not want your life" Shelia said, though her words weren't cold or disheartening.

"Pretty sure our buddy Rudy wouldn't either…" Damon countered but Shelia didn't respond. "Like I said, I got this, take care now" he said getting into his car. Even as he backed up and drove around Shelia he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he should take her words to head.

"Where have been? Stefan said you were on your way" Bonnie said jumping up from a stool as he slowly approached her. He smiled at her, his little witchy, all worried and anxious about his well-being, all concerned and keeping in touch with Stefan.

"Look at you, all worried and stuff" he teased as Bonnie straightened her face and composed herself to look less, worried but he couldn't shake the little feeling that she felt something was still wrong.

"You didn't bring anything did you?" she asked. Damon gave her a look, only slight noting her tone which seemed weird, but he simply assumed it was because she was trying not to be annoyed with him for not getting anything.

"Yeah, about that….no" he said but as Bonnie started parted her lips to speak he put a finger to her lips. "I had a little run in with your grandmother so I was bit distracted" he told her as her eyebrows got furrowed like Stefan's did.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Damon sighed and sat on the stool, nodding at the large brown bag Bonnie had left where she had been sitting.

"What's that?" he asked as Bonnie quickly looked around, again slight worry and alarm covering her face but when she looked back at him she relaxed upon seeing he was just nodding at the bag. "You okay?" he asked squinting at her as she nodded and focused on him.

"Just the stuff I told you about; what do you mean you saw my grams?" she asked gently touching his shoulder. He tensed at her touch, he was getting too close to her, they were getting too public, Shelia was right, people were going to find out, people _were _going to try and stop Bonnie. He swallowed hard as he put his hand on hers, bringing her fingers up to kiss her knuckles, he'd do anything to protect her.

"What's this?" he asked noticing small faded lines near Bonnie's thumb. Even before the words left his lips, Bonnie was pulling away.

"It's nothing" she whispered, but Damon grabbed her hand and examined it. He stared at it, it looked familiar, but why? They weren't bite marks or stretches.

"Bonnie…who did this to you?" he asked realizing it wasn't self-inflicted.

"Don't get mad, but—"

"Who?" he said unintentionally yanking her closer; he felt his eyes getting darker.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Damon started to turned to the stranger and tell them to fuck off, but as soon as he made eye contact he was meet with another pair of dark eyes. "Is there a problem?" the guy asked, an olive skinned man with straight brown hair to his ears, instantly taking in his popping veins under his eyes. Damon looked over the guy, but then he noticed how quiet Bonnie got. Slowly, he looked at her, her face was a bit pale. He only had to look around to find out way. Slowly surrounding them were at least fifteen vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Read and enjoy! Last chapter for the day.**

Chapter 13

"We're fine" Bonnie whispered to the guy next to them. "It's okay, we're fine" she told him slowly unlatching Damon's hand from around her wrist.

"He looks like he's bothering you, we can take care of it" the man said as Damon weighted his options. Tear the guy's heart out and then work through the other ones, or run with Bonnie in hand but without the bag or talk his way out of it. Deciding he was a fair conversationalist he moved Bonnie so she was behind him, out of the way.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily. "I can help" she added but Damon ignored her and gave the stranger a tight smile.

"Honestly, we're fine, we were just headed out, don't mind us, just a little tiny couple's quarrel" he told the guy who had only slightly let up on his expression.

"Couple?" one of the other vampires asked, a relatively attractive redhead.

"It's dangerous for you to be with someone like him, like us" another one said, this one a bald headed middle aged man.

"I thought we settled those issues back after the civil war" Damon attempted at a joke but no one seemed to lighten up and he only received a punch in the kidneys from Bonnie. "Right, not cool" he apologized as the others looked at Bonnie.

"I'm a witch," she finally said stepping in front of Damon. "I'm a Bennett," she told them. Damon looked at her, she had managed to get her bearings and was looking at the other vampires with purpose.

"We know who you are, and we've gotten whispers of what you're doing. We would like you to not be around here with those kind of plans" the redhead said. Damon let himself relax, they weren't looking to rip Bonnie's head from her shoulders or tell her to immediately stop.

"Fine, we'll be gone" Damon cut in as he held his hands up. "And we promise we won't be back" he said as Bonnie picked up the bag, still looking over each of the vampires. "C'mon witchy, let's get back home" he told her as she nodded and started off, glancing over her shoulder a few times.

"If we see her around here again _Damon _we'll kill her. We like things the way they are, we don't need rumors of anything being changed around here" the olive skinned man said, clapping onto Damon's shoulder. "You shouldn't be hanging around witches anyway, never know when one's gonna turn on you" he continued whispering.

"I know Bonnie," was all Damon could think to say.

"Just because you love her doesn't mean she really loves you" the redheaded women said. Damon was tempted to ask what she knew about love but he also knew it would probably end up causing more problems.

"Thanks for your concern" he told the group sarcastically as he pulled away and made his way over to Bonnie who was patiently but yet curiously waiting in the passenger's seat.

"Everything okay?" she asked as Damon backed out.

"As soon as we pack and leave it will be" he told her as she started to protest. "Bonnie, your grandma doesn't think this is a good idea and though I don't agree with her, I don't want to cause trouble and alert even more vampires—"

"I could've helped you, we could've took on those vampires; what happened to Batman and Robin?" she asked. Damon had been prepared to keep a tight closed expression the whole trip back as he thought about Shelia's words and the group of vampires, but with Bonnie attempting to be funny how he could stay annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure they had a sort of bromance going on and occasionally there was a situation or two Batman thought Robin should sit out. Hence Robin being the side kick" Damon explained as Bonnie rolled her eyes but decided to look out the window.

"What did Grams say to you?" she asked as they pulled up to the abandoned house.

"It doesn't matter right now Bonnie, I don't even know if it was her" he said jumping out of the car. "I'll be back, stay put" he ordered as Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Please don't wander off, I told those losers we'd be gone pronto" he said then disappeared inside. He peeked out the front window as soon as he got in the house. He knew he shouldn't be too worried about her, again, worry showed weakness, weakness meant losing. He got the few things they had come with and hurried back outside. He half expected the worst, Bonnie gone, some estranged vampire waiting for him—or a note—but Bonnie was patiently waiting, strumming her fingernails on the side of the door.

"Ready to leave babe?" he asked coolly as Bonnie slightly smiled.

"Whenever you are…babe" she said, as if testing the word. Damon smiled in response as he shifted gears and headed off. For most of the trip back Damon kept his eyes on Bonnie, somehow thinking if he stopped looking she'd vanish. Part of him thinking, waiting almost, for her to finally come to her sense and realize she was with him, actually dating _him_, _Damon Salvatore._ Though lately it seemed like all the risks were coming from him dating her. But he couldn't stop, he came along way from the jerk she knew him as. He had to continue being the guy he was now, to continue being there and just loving her. As if reading his mind, as if assuring him Bonnie moved her hand to rest ontop of his hand. Neither of them said anything but Damon felt so much more secure, so complete with just this little gesture, and he knew this was definitely the person he wanted to be with. Witch or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Like always, I thank you guys sooooo much for reading this story (even if you just skip around) it means a lot to me, and I love reading your comments and the new readers/members. To all the guests, I hope you join and write your own Bamon story so I can fall in love with it like I have with some many others. Tonight is def. a Bamon night (mainly because I just YouTubed a whole bunch of scenes with them and went through Tumblr. *sigh* I love Bamon). That's all. Alright, read and enjoy, let me know what you think if you're in a chatting mood. =) TGIF.**

Chapter 14.

As Damon pulled the car into its typical spot he started to tell Bonnie they were back, but she was still sleep. He looked over at her a little longer, she seemed to be sleep more and more lately, he thought to himself as he opened his door and went to the other side. He carefully removed her seatbelt and picked her up, he'd come for the other stuff once she was inside. Quietly, he walked to the door, having a little difficulty turning the knob with his hands full, but managed to get it open; the house seemed too quiet. Quietly, he laid Bonnie on the couch, she'd be okay there for now, he thought looking around the room. He noticed a note on small coffee table, it was Stefan's handwriting.

_Gone off to eat. _

It simply said as Damon crumbled it up and shoved it in his pocket. He glanced over at Bonnie who was still soundlessly sleep. Deciding everything was okay inside he headed out to retrieve the belongings. Unexpectedly the stuff was still in the car; maybe he should stop thinking everything was going to go missing or something was going to go terribly wrong. He could have a better life, things _could _be normal. Right? He wondered as he grabbed the bags and headed back inside. After placing the bags in the kitchen he explored the cabinets, maybe he could work on making something for Bonnie. Not that he had to be _that _type of boyfriend.

As he started pouring a glass of water he noticed the lights flickering, he paused, watching as they flickered again. Then again, and then they went out, then back on, but so dim it was difficult to see. "Bonnie" he called, setting the glass aside as he moved back into the next room, Bonnie was still sound asleep on the couch, but she looked to be moving. Or something. "Bonnie…" he whispered moving over to her. Her lips were moving, she looked like she was saying something, but it sounded like garbling. "Bonnie, hey, come on, wake up" he whispered, gently shaking her but instead of stirring the lights flickered again. "What are you doing Bon?" he asked watching the lights dim and then brighten. "Bonnie, come on," he said shaking her a little more forceful this time as she mumbled and then twitched her head to the side.

"Damon?" he turned around, a little surprised to see Jeremy.

"I thought you were out doing something somewhere" Damon said to him as Jeremy gave him a suspicious look but then shook his head.

"No, I was lying down, saw the lights, is everything okay?" he asked, his eyes falling on Bonnie who had suddenly stopped moving.

"I think so" Damon replied as he stood up. "We got back a few minutes ago" he added, though he didn't see why he felt the need to tell Jeremy.

"Yeah, the others went to eat" Jeremy told him as Damon nodded. "How was the trip, did you guys find what you needed?" he asked before the awkward silence could settle.

"Kinda, we got kicked out before we could make too much headway, but I think it's for the best, don't want anything to happen to my dear girlfriend" he said as he watched Jeremy's jaw tighten and then loosen. He knew he probably shouldn't have teased him, but it didn't make sense not to, especially if he set it up so perfectly.

"I'm glad you're happy Damon, I know you don't believe me, but if she makes you any less of a dick and you do learn to care, then, I'm glad you two are together" he said. This time Damon looked at Jeremy suspiciously. What was that supposed to mean? Men didn't give up that easily. Did they? Regardless, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to call some sort of truce, it would surely make Bonnie happy. He cleared his throat, there he was, thinking about Bonnie again; at least the thoughts were only in his mind. Then again, if Jeremy noticed a difference the rest of town probably did too. As long as he didn't start whistling the next time he stocked up on blood bags he was safe, he thought as he stuck out his hand.

"Alright, thanks" he said to Jeremy who nodded, giving his hand a quick shake before the two pulled apart. "Just remember—" Damon already knew what Jeremy was going to say, but that wasn't what caused Jeremy to stop talking. Instead, the lights had suddenly went out. "What's going on?" he asked as they dimmed. In the back of his mind Damon had a sickening feeling this wasn't exactly Bonnie's doing.

"Weird question, have you talked to Shelia Bennett lately?" he asked as Jeremy wrinkled his nose in response. "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought" he said, the lights going so bright they seemed to spark. "So this whole cure thing, there might be a few people against it" he told Jeremy as another light started to spark.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said making his way over to her but Damon pushed him back.

"If she's subconsciously doing this you have to let her finish, if you try to wake her up there's no telling what you might do to her brain" Damon reminded him.

"So we let her burn the house down?" Jeremy asked. He had a point, Damon thought as he kneeled beside Bonnie.

"Hey, Bon, if you can hear me, you have to stop, you have to focus and wake up" he said quietly as he stroked her cheek. "Just listen to my voice and calm down and then come back to us" he said slowly. As if some sign she heard him the lights lowered, though a few remained on the verge of sparking. "Get me some water" he told Jeremy who nodded and jogged off into kitchen. Damon turned back to see Bonnie mumbling again. "Ssh, it's okay, just come on, wake up…" he said stroking the stray hairs off her face.

"Damon…" she mumbled out as Damon let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"W—what, what happened, where am I?" she continued mumbling as she blinked a few time and looked around. "Where's the bags?"

"It' okay, everything is here, you're fine, here, have some water" he said as Jeremy appeared beside him with the glass of water.

"Jer," she said in a groggy voice as Jeremy handed her the water.

"You guys just got back not long ago, you've been asleep, but you were doing weird things, with your magic" he explained as Bonnie rubbed her head but didn't say anything, which seemed kind of surprising in Damon's opinion.

"Since we got home my magic has been a little whacky" she quietly admitted. Damon started to say it must have been an effect of dying twice but Bonnie was already shaking her head. "I almost killed you, Damon. After we realized my father was in transition. And I've just been angry about everything since then, it hasn't helped. When we left to meet Klaus, I was so afraid I'd lose control again, I marked myself," she paused to show them her hand. The two marks by her thumb, right, they were a recently discovered mark that could control 'self-control.' However that worked, though, it didn't seem that it did.

"Maybe you should do it again?" Jeremy suggested but all three of them knew it wasn't a quick, easy and painless process.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon asked as Bonnie looked away.

"At first I was ashamed. I let my magic get away from me again. And then—now…" she shook her and looked back at them. "Now I don't think it's me."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: I know I always say this...buttttt...this is where it starts getting good. At least I hope so. Read it up and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 15

"But you can gain control back, can't you?" Damon asked sitting beside her.

"I honestly don't know Damon, when this happened last time it was all Silas, and he had brainwashed me, it took almost dying before I even came back to reality. I don't think it will go that far, but I don't know," she told him, her voice a little worried.

"Bonnie, we won't let it that far, promise" Jeremy said sitting on the other side of her. She gave them both tired smiles but nodded and grabbed Damon's hand.

"Thank you" she told him sincerely as Damon nodded. "I'm hungry, maybe we should go out, get some pizza" she told them as she stood, adjusted herself and headed off. "I'm going use the bathroom, I'll be back" she said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well, are you gonna say it?" Jeremy asked once Bonnie was gone.

"What's that?" Damon asked looking over at Jeremy.

"I don't know, some snarky comment about you and Bonnie, some dumb remark about how she paid no attention to me" Jeremy suggested as Damon studied his face.

"Nah, it's not fun when you know it's coming" he said standing up, taking the glass with him. "But, thanks, you know, for just being her friend. I'm sure it can't be easy" he said.

"Wow, that must have took a lot" Jeremy half teased as he turned to head upstairs. Damon made a face at him behind his back but continued into the kitchen anyway. After disposing of the cup he made his way upstairs but paused upon hearing the whispers.

"We just got done talking" Bonnie was saying. Slowly, as quietly as he could, Damon peeked down the hall when he reached the top of the stairs, Bonnie was in the room Elena was staying in, the door half closed. "I know I shouldn't have told him but I couldn't help it, he was so worried Stefan…" she said quietly as Damon froze. _Stefan?_ What was she doing talking to Stefan? "Yeah, Jer was there was too, he didn't say anything" she said as Damon looked around, Jeremy wasn't anywhere beside him, maybe he was in the room with Bonnie. "No, I told you, he saw her, I don't know, just, hurry up and get home, I don't like hiding this from him" Bonnie continued, her voice sounding a little sad. Well, they were definitely talking about him, and clearly they had been talking for a while now. Bonnie had been playing with her a phone a bit on the way back, but he seemed it to be simple messages to Elena. Not a secret conversation with Stefan. "Okay, is my dad alright?" she said a few more things and then the call must have ended.

"I know you hate keeping this from him, but like you said, it's for his own safety, we don't know what he would do to protect you…" Jeremy's voice said, coming from another unseen area in the room. _Anything. _

"Anything" Bonnie said as the same time he said it in his mind. "Which is what I'm afraid of. If he gets hurt because of me, if Stefan loses his brother…." Damon could her let out a loud sigh as the bed creaked.

"It will be okay Bonnie, it will always be okay, you have all of us in this. We're not going to give up and we're sure as hell not going to give in" Jeremy said quietly. Damon felt himself anger, he should've known there was a reason Jeremy seemed to take his snarky comments so well.

"I wanted to tell him, but then after he saw grams, Jeremy, that can't be good, that's not a good sign" she said as Damon breathed out heavily through his nose as he turned around to go back downstairs. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, hoped that there wasn't anything being kept from him, but in a way, he expected as much, he should've know he was too much for his own good, let alone other people. But Bonnie? Bonnie protecting him? That wasn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to protect her. Always. Granted the problem now seemed to be he was going at it too quick. They wanted to plan, he wanted to kill people, get the cure made and go back to his fairy tale. Gritting his teeth he slumped on the couch, that's exactly what it was, a fairy tale. But he was determined to not let her get hurt. Maybe he could talk to Shelia again. Assuming she'd want to listen.

"Hey, I'm going to get some pizza" Jeremy said as he came down the stairs, two at a time. Damon mumbled something but kept his eyes glued to a book. "Bonnie's lying down, she'll probably take a shower, but she said she's too tired to out. I'm gonna check on Matt too while I'm out. Do you need anything?" Jeremy asked. _Yeah, I would like you to back the fuck off. _Damon though, his jealousy hitting the roof. "Do you wanna come?" Jeremy ventured to ask.

"I think we've had enough bromance time for today little Gilbert" Damon said sarcastically as he still kept his eyes on the book. Jeremy nodded, and Damon listened until he heard the car start and zoom away. Then he turned his attention upstairs, waiting until he heard the shower. Then, with his super sped he went upstairs, quickly checking that Bonnie was in the shower and then moving into the bedroom. There, her cell phone was lying on the dresser. It was wrong to go through it, of course he knew that, but his brother and girlfriend were keeping something from him. He had a right to know. What if something happened to them and they got hurt and the blame went to him? What if they got lost or kidnapped and people asked him but he didn't have any idea? No, he needed to find out what was going on.

_Stefan: Bonnie, are you okay? Where are you? _

_Bonnie: Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Is Damon okay? I was so terrified when I saw him._

_Stefan: No, it's fine, we're okay. Where are you?_

_Bonnie: I just need a little time. Something is happening to me and I need to figure out what._

_Stefan: What do you mean? Are you hurt?_

_Bonnie: No, it's like I can't control myself because someone else is_

_Stefan: Have you told Damon?_

_Bonnie: No, and please don't. _

_Stefan. O.K. I'll call you in a few minutes. _

Damon clenched his jaw; that was from the night of Rudy's death. He scrolled through the phone log, she had been in contact Stefan more than him, their phone calls ranging from two minutes to two hours. What were they talking about for two hours? He wondered as he scrolled back to the text messages, the most recent from an hour after they left the abandoned house.

_Stefan: Glad you guys are O.K. Haven't heard anything else but it sounds like you marking yourself did a little good if Shelia went to Damon. Your dad is fine, he knows you're trying anything. Don't worry too much about Damon, we'll explain everything when the time is right._

_Bonnie: Thank you Stefan. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know what Damon would do without you (regardless what he says). _

_Stefan: Bonnie, don't even mention it, anything you for. You know that. _

All Damon could do was stare at the phone, they'd been communicating in what seemed like a more than friends manner. At least that's how it appeared. Before he could think anything more the phone beeped, a text popping up on the screen, it was from Stefan. _We're here. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Sorry you guys for not updating sooner, life got busyyyy. But I am, I have a clear mind and I see things happening for this story. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. =)**

_What happened to always including him in her plans? _Damon wondered as he made his way back downstairs just as the door opened, Rudy, Elena and Stefan walking in. Stefan had just slid his phone in his back pocket and now Damon couldn't help but wonder if he had sent another message to Bonnie. Of course his first thought was that they were secretly seeing one another, but that didn't make sense, they wouldn't. Stefan wouldn't do that Elena and Bonnie wouldn't do that to him. So the next logical conclusion had to be they were planning something stupid, thoughtless; which was _his _job. So what was he supposed to be doing? Staying out of the way? _Um, no?_

"Damon?" he jerked his head back to attention, Stefan giving him a concerned look. "Elena asked if Jeremy was here" he said as Damon looked at Elena who was looking at him curiously. Was she in on this too? Was she trying to make amends for all the shit she put Bonnie through? It would be nice if she at least tried. If Elena knew chances were Caroline knew too. Maybe he could talk her into telling him something.

"He went out" Damon finally responded as he watched Rudy head for the stairs. "She's taking a shower" Damon informed him as Rudy paused on the steps.

"I don't hear it running" Rudy replied and then without waiting for Damon to respond he continued up the stairs.

"Seriously, he just comes into _our _house and doesn't ask anything?" Damon snorted.

"He wants to see his daughter, I think you're getting that confused with how _you're _supposed to ask permission to date his daughter" Stefan told him, though he probably meant it somewhat as a joke. But like most of Stefan's jokes, it wasn't funny.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk, wanna come with me brother?" he asked Stefan as Stefan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you want me to join you?" he asked as Damon shrugged.

"Why not, a little bonding time never hurt anyone" he replied though in most cases anytime any siblings were together it seemed to do nothing but hurt someone.

"Alright" Stefan finally answered; he squeezed Elena's shoulder who gave the brothers a light smiles before she plopped down on the couch and pulled her phone out.

"So, nice night" Damon said as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What did Shelia want?" Stefan asked almost instantly after Damon.

"Said to take of her granddaughter otherwise she was going to do it for me" he said trying to sound as causal and cool about it as possible.

"From beyond the grave?" Stefan asked.

"No, I think she meant taking Bonnie _to_ the grave" Damon replied as Stefan looked at him with a mix of shock and confusion. "This cure shit is more dangerous than I thought. Though I should've guessed since it was Klaus who mentioned it it wasn't going to be easy" he said letting out a little sigh of annoyance.

"Are you thinking of not doing it?" Stefan asked in a tone that sounded a little too high.

"I have to, Rudy's life depends on it. I mean, what would Bonnie say if I just told her I wasn't going to do this? I can't do that Stefan. But, in a way, I think I'm the problem" he paused to look at his brother who looked all too understanding. "People see her now and they know she's with me and they know my reputation, that's the only reason she got hassled by those vampires, and I know you told you her the marking thing was okay, but I don't want her to do that, trouble is just going to follow us anyway" Damon said as he cursed himself realizing what he said. "Just what she told me" he added, still trying to sound causal.

"She told you I told her that the marking was okay?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Does it matter what she told me? There's no limit on what she can tell me, what she should tell me. I think she should tell me everything, I am her boyfriend" Damon said.

"What makes you think she's hiding anything?" Stefan asked boldly. Damon turned to face his brother, was he really trying to play this game?

"I'm not stupid Stefan" Damon replied as Stefan let out a heavy sigh.

"I told her you'd find out" he said quietly.

"Was that in conversation or text? Because I only got through a few conversations" Damon replied bitterly as Stefan started to roll his eyes but then froze. "What's the matter with you?" Damon asked, turning around to look, catching something move to the trees. "What was that?" Damon asked quietly as something else darted by. He stood still and stiffed the air. "I smell dog…" he said just as several werewolves approached from the shadows.

"Make that dog_s_…" Stefan said standing beside him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Here's another chapter for those patiently waiting. Keep the comments/suggestions coming. **

"What is this?" Damon whispered but Stefan just shook his head. "Just back up real quiet and slow…" Damon said as a total of four werewolves moved toward them.

"What are they doing here? It's not a full moon" he added though that only half crossed Damon's mind. They continued backing up, they were so close to the house. Damon wanted to yell out for Elena to help but he knew Bonnie would be on her heels and he didn't want her involved. Nor could he ask Rudy, Bonnie would never allow it.

"Keep going" Damon whispered as the werewolves slowly continued moving toward them, but none of them seemed to be snarling.

"Sometimes wrong" Stefan said at the same time Damon thought it.

"Maybe they're not hungry" Damon whispered back but he knew that wasn't the problem, the werewolves seemed to be showing self-control. That wasn't how werewolves acted. And it wasn't a full moon. What was going on?

"Vampire" Stefan said as he suddenly stopped moving. Damon glanced around, ready to attack the first one but Stefan shook his head. "They must have somehow compelled the people to change to werewolves" he explained.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why they're not attacking. We both know the werewolf persona and human are not one in the—" he barely finished his sentenced when lunged at him. But then nothing happened. At least not to him. He watched in horror as the werewolf seemed to move in slow motion and bite Stefan—who had not moved quick enough—on the shoulder. Feeling his instincts kick in he grabbed the back of the werewolf's neck and throw him as far as he could, grabbing Stefan's uninjured arm and ran at top speed.

Next thing he knew he was in the spare room Bonnie had occasionally stayed in. He would've been happy she still saw it as her room but right now his thoughts were on his brother. "Damon, what happened? Is everything okay?" Elena asked as he heard her footsteps running up the stairs. "Oh my—"

"Go lock the door, now, and call Jeremy, tell him to stay inside, wherever he is, stay inside" Damon demanded. It was weird how his instincts worked. One minute he hated Jeremy's guts, the next he wanted to protect him because he knew that sibling bond meant everything.

"Damon," he heard Bonnie's voice as her footstep lead into the room. "What happened?" she asked as she took one look at Stefan, practically pushing Damon aside.

"It's nothing" Stefan replied stupidly.

"I'm calling Klaus" Bonnie replied almost instantly, standing up and disappearing. Damon glanced over his shoulder, watching her leave. He wanted to be out there talking to Klaus with her, but he also wanted to be with his brother.

"How do you feel?" he asked looking over the wound which didn't look hideously bad—yet. Stefan grunted something about pain but then shook his head.

"You know what's going on, right?" he asked instead.

"Yeah, vampires are going to extreme measures to make sure this cure business is stopped" he said with a nod. As if to confirm this there was a loud howl from the outside window. Both brothers ignored it as Bonnie came into the room.

"Klaus will be here by morning" she told them as she went over to sit next to Stefan. "Can I get you anything?" she asked but Stefan shook his head.

"He knows we've been talking" he said nodding at Damon as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I totally understand" Damon said sarcastically as Bonnie stood up.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" she told him.

"Yeah because not telling me has prevented this, how?" he asked nodding at Stefan. Bonnie started to reply but Elena came in so she shook her head in angry.

"Jer's fine, he'll be home in an hour, I figured it's safe by then. Bonnie, do you think you could pick him up, I don't want him traveling along and I know if one of us goes—"

"I'll go, don't worry about it" Bonnie said turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"What happened?" Elena hissed as Damon sighed and shook his head.

"We think the vampires are going after us because of the cure" Damon started.

"But that was a risk we knew we'd have to take" Elena countered.

"I know, but—" he didn't say anything else because of Elena's phone going off. She quickly jumped up to answer it, covering one ear to hear better.

"What?...no…no, Jer, slow down…" Damon watched her face change from confusion to slight surprise to worry. "No…it's okay…is she still there…and you're sure?" Damon searched her face, he didn't like her tone, her expressions. "Okay…yeah…see you soon" she whispered before ending the call. "We have a problem" she said turning to Stefan and Damon.

"I figured by your facial expressions" Damon said as Elena glared at him.

"Shelia spoke to Jeremy a few minutes ago, she found a way to speak with us all. She'll be here in twenty minutes" she said as Damon felt a little color drain from his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Hope I'm doing a good job at making up for leaving you guys in the dark. =) Read and enjoy!**

"She found a way to what?" Bonnie asked as Elena licked her lips, ready to retell the story but Bonnie held up a hand. "I understand what you said, I just don't…" she trailed off and looked to Jeremy. "And you're sure she sounded okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, she said it was important; Bonnie I don't think she'd go through all this trouble if it wasn't serious information" he told her as Damon rolled his eyes. Ghost always thought they had important things to tell people.

"You should've waited for someone to pick you up Jeremy, it's dangerous out there" Stefan said in an uncomfortable tone as he shifted positions in the chair as they said in the living room downstairs.

"You would know" Jeremy replied, trying to sound lighthearted about it. Bonnie gave an irritated sigh and jumped up from the couch, walking into the kitchen without so much of a word to anyone. Damon waited a few seconds and then followed her in.

"Hey" he said as Bonnie moved to the sink, filling and emptying a glass. "Bonnie…" he said when she didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now is not a good time" she said trying to unbuckle his hands.

"You're stressed, now is a perfectly good time" he said moving aside her hair as he kissed her neck. It took a few seconds but eventually Bonnie relaxed her shoulders as Damon's hands travelled up her body, resting on her breast as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Now is _really _not a good time…" she said though her tone begged to differ. He continued kissing her neck as his groin moved against her butt. "Damon…" she purred, her breathing a little quicker.

"Better than a massage," he whispered back, his hands traveling down; he was just about to reach between her legs when she grabbed his hand. "Relax…" he whispered as she let out a low moan as his hand continued downward.

"Damon, Bonnie, she's here!" Bonnie nearly flew away from him as she heard Elena's voice. Damon couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly followed her into the room. At least he knew there was still something there sexually.

"Grams…" Bonnie said stopping in the middle of the room. He watched her smile, her eyes a little glossy. Though he was happy to see Bonnie smile, it did make him a little annoyed Shelia had practically threatened to kill Bonnie.

"How it going oh dead one" Damon teased as he plopped himself on the couch as Bonnie gave him a warning look.

"I don't have much time—"

"Grams, I don't understand, how are you here?" Bonnie asked walking closer to her grandmother as her eyes became a little glossy. "I've missed you…" she whispered, her voice catching. Shelia gave her a little smile; one that Damon didn't like but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. "It's been so weird and my magic…" Bonnie started but Shelia gently hushed her.

"Things haven't been the same in Mystic Falls since Silas died" she started.

"Actually, I think it was when Klaus decided he wanted the cure" Damon corrected.

"Well, if we're going to be point fingers then I fully blame you for coming back Damon, you could've left, many times, you had the choice and yet you stayed" she said, her voice oddly level as she looked at Damon with a look that didn't quite say annoyed.

"Yeah and eventually I did good by saving your granddaughter. Twice" he reminded her as Shelia shook her head.

"One life given does not equal all those you've taken Damon" Shelia said but before Damon could think of a reply she turned back to Bonnie. "You're magic is being corrupted, being made stronger against your own will by those spirits who want you to rebalance nature" she paused to look around though no one seemed to understand what exactly she was getting at. "Vampires are not a natural production, which is why they burn in the sunlight" Damon rolled his eyes, he knew that. "Part of the reason for the cure is to restore order, those once dead will be dead again, in time" again she paused.

"So, the spirits want me to get this cure?" she asked as Shelia nodded. "And then the vampires don't, they've adjusted to being who they are" she said as Rudy snorted from a chair.

"Not all of us would've picked this lifestyle" he said sarcastically.

"The general understanding is that witches and vampires don't get along, similar to werewolves and vampires. I'm assuming word got out somehow about a witch brewing some magic to make this cure" she paused and looked at Damon.

"Don't look at me, for once I did nothing, I much rather have waited and enjoyed time with Bonnie, she's 'he one who rushed it" he said as Bonnie glared at him.

"I just wanted Klaus off our back, I figured if we didn't do something he would…he did" she looked over at her father. "But I didn't tell anyone, none of us did."

"Well, word got out and a lot of vampires seem think you're being forced to do this" Shelia said as Bonnie looked at her questionably.

"But I'm not, I'm doing it on my accord, granted what happened to dad makes me act a little quicker" she said folding her arms across her shoulders.

"They think if they get rid of Damon or those close to him they will get you to stop" Shelia explained as everyone seemed to go a little rigid.

"But it's not Damon's fault! I want to do this—"

"I know Bonnie, but to onlookers this whole thing tells a different story, especially those who know you're past history with Damon" she paused to glare at Damon; she must have been referring to when they were enemies. "Bonnie, I can protect you, I can give you a way out and away from all this. It will mean no cure, no troubles, no more uncontrollable magic. You will be free and safe Bonnie" Shelia offered. Damon felt himself tense, was Shelia seriously giving Bonnie the offer to die? Did Bonnie know?

"Why?" Bonnie asked as Shelia smiled, took a step closer and took Bonnie's hand in hers, looking at her granddaughter with a gentle smile.

"Because you've done so much, you've come so far, this isn't your battle to fight" she said quietly as Bonnie searched her face. Damon could feel himself unintentionally holding his breath, he knew she was way pass picking her battles, she fought for those she loved at this point. "I know it's a big decision but this is a burden you don't have to bare. But whatever choice you make Bonnie I support you" Shelia said carefully.

"Can I think about it?" she asked as Shelia nodded.

"Of course, I'll back in a few days, I can only wait so long" she said, this time Bonnie nodded. It took another second for Damon to realize that suddenly Shelia was gone. Everyone sat in silence, even Damon couldn't think of a sarcastic comment. Mostly because right now he was wondering why Bonnie was even considering Shelia's offer.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Not a lot of Bamon in this chapter but it leaves room for some father and boyfriend bonding time... Read, enjoy and feel free to comment. =)**

Chapter 19

Before Damon could really get the chance to ask Bonnie why she was considering it she was helping Stefan up the stairs along with Elena's help. He grumbled after them but didn't say anything as he randomly stared at the wall. He couldn't figure out what exactly was bothering him about it; he knew Bonnie's decision to even consider it definitely bothered him, but something else too. _What was it? _He asked himself as someone coughed. He slowly turned to look at Rudy, he almost forgot that man was here.

"What do you want?" Damon asked as Rudy gave him a harsh stare.

"Well I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts Damon but could I possibly trouble you for a drink? Stefan said it helps with the headaches" Rudy explained. Damon reluctantly got up and moved toward the shelves. "What poisons do you have?" the man asked joining Damon in looking at the bottles. "That one looks good" he said pulling down the bottle of a rather fine expensive bottle Stefan used to be obsessed with.

"We've got Bourbon too, it really helps the headaches" Damon said shaking the almost empty bottle as Rudy looked from one bottle to the other.

"Okay, pour me some of that" Rudy said pushing the glass toward Damon. Damon smiled victoriously, he never would've pegged Rudy for a Bourbon man but with Damon's winning smile he could convince anyone to do anything. Except Bonnie. Why the hell was she overthinking this? He wondered sliding the glass back to Rudy as he poured another one for himself. "Cheers…" Rudy mumbled as Damon screwed the cap back on.

"Careful, not too many of these, you'll end up like me" Damon told him with a wink as he downed his drink, not even making a face even though the strong liquid burned his throat a little. Out of habit he poured another one.

"I don't think that could be possible" Rudy replied but then let out a heavy sigh as he set his glass down. He looked around the room, Jeremy had disappeared somewhere between Stefan going upstairs and Damon pouring drinks. "Though, being like you seems to keep Bonnie safe" he said as Damon raised an eyebrow at the man,

"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but Shelia wasn't here to talk about her bingo night with the girls; she wants to take Bonnie—"

"She's overprotective" Rudy interrupted. "Like I should've been" he said and then shook his head as he went back over to the couch. "When I got bit, I should've ran _away _from Bonnie, not _toward _her" he said in a saddened tone.

"You were compelled, you had no choice. Besides, Bonnie wanted me to give some blood, she knew the consequences" Damon explained as he finally took a seat across from the man, setting his drink on the little table next to him.

"Shelia just wants Bonnie safe," Rudy said as Damon bit his tongue. "I just, I didn't think she was capable from speaking from the other side" he said as Damon shrugged. He didn't want to let on that he knew nothing about how Shelia was able to do that.

"I know she does, but she also knows I told her to stay away" he replied. "I can protect her too, and keep her alive" he added though at the moment that seemed debatable.

"They're only after her because of us" Rudy said but Damon snorted.

"Because of _me_" he corrected.

"Are you that much of an enemy in the vampire community?" Rudy asked.

"I've pissed a lot of them off; if Stefan wasn't my brother he'd have my head at least eight times by now" Damon half joked glancing over at the stairs.

"Will he be okay?" Rudy asked glancing at the stairs as well.

"Yeah, Klaus will do anything if it means he gets his stupid cure" Damon answered.

"Are you going to take it?" Damon let out a low sigh; that seemed to the question of the week. Sure way back he secretly dreamt of being human, he used to secretly miss it. But now? There was just so much to being a vampire, so much he could do, so many people he'd be able to protect. But in the back of his mind he knew being human meant spending a lifetime with Bonnie. For real. He froze, he couldn't allow himself to think of that. It meant disappointment, and disappointment meant destruction.

"It's a loaded question, better save it for a less edgy night" Damon replied as he picked up his empty cup and strolled into the kitchen to wash it out and then walked back out. Rudy's eyes didn't seem to stop staring at him as he moved toward the stairs. "Any questions or is the interview over?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to see what Bonnie sees in you" Rudy said in a casual but obviously meaning for it to sound rude.

"Naturally my good looks" Damon replied, feeling his humor come back a little as he tried to push down the fluttering type feelings. If Rudy could see Bonnie was interested in him, knew she wanted to be with he honestly couldn't ask for anything else. He paused on the top step, debating if he wanted to say his next words.

"I love your daughter Rudy; I've hurt her in the past but bringing her back to life was when I realized she meant so much more to me. I can't promise I won't be a dick, but I will do anything to protect her. I will do anything to keep her on this side, with us, with me." He wanted to add more, maybe something Bonnie said or some assumed feeling she had for him, maybe a sarcastic comment, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he seemed to have said all he wanted to, it came from his heart and he meant every word and for once he let himself smile, a true genuine smile as Rudy's eyes softened just slightly. "Goodnight Rudy" he added.

"Goodnight Damon" Rudy replied in a perfectly level tone as he headed down the hallway. He quickly turned at the sound of a crack, thinking it was Rudy about to attack him for whatever reason, but instead Bonnie was standing there.

"Hey you" he said lightly as Bonnie continued staring at him. She had a certain look in eyes, Awe? Love? Sadness? Lust? All of them? He couldn't quite tell but before he could ask what was wrong her lips were against his. An urgent, demanding passionate kiss.

"I need to get a few things from my house, can you drive me?" she asked, her voice low, almost a whisper as her eyes searched his for understanding. It took a few seconds, but Damon realized what the underlying message was.

"You sure?" he asked as Bonnie silently nodded. Damon nodded back. He took her hand and they headed downstairs—Rudy was in the kitchen—. As they made their way outside Damon felt his inside close to bursting. He had never been this excited before. Well, there was that one time…but he wasn't going to think about that, he had Bonnie and she wanted him. Now. He could only pray no one waiting in her house; he would seriously kill the next cockblocker. Before she got in the car Damon kissed her on the lips again, soft, gentle, he was half glad they didn't do it before, when he saved her from Silas at the school or even the times he attempted to since then. He knew this was going to special, he was going to be slow, careful, loving.

"I love you Damon" Bonnie whispered as Damon felt his jeans become a little smaller in certain areas as he quickly moved into the driver's seat.

"I love you too Bonnie," he replied in a hoarse voice before speeding off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Let's face it, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I didn't make it too crazy or detailed in case it was too much and got taken down. Let me know if it's any good. Read and enjoy. =)**

Chapter 20

"Damon" Bonnie groaned as Damon carried her into the house. He didn't think he'd make it pass her the mailbox but he somehow managed to find the strength to at least be a gentleman and take her to a bed.

"I know" Damon replied kissing her again as she wrapped her legs around him. Her grip was so tight he was surprised he could still move; he shouldn't have been surprised she was so strong, her tension had been building up for weeks and now she was going to be able to release it, he thought as he laid Bonnie down on her bed. This was perfect, a quiet room with the love of his life about to make love to her. He caught himself before thinking the jinx words. He crawled ontop of Bonnie, looking at her for no reason, just admiration, finality; this was exactly where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with.

"What?" Bonnie said shyly as she looked around the slightly dark room and then back at Damon with a little worried expression. Damon smiled lightly, he liked how she was alert, tense more like it, stressed, but it still made him happy she had every bit of her humanity.

"You're beautiful" he croaked; it sounded cheesy, but he didn't care, he meant it. Everything about this night from this moment on he meant. He meant all the stuff he said to Rudy of course, but he definitely meant this. He moved his left hand down Bonnie's waist until he found the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, he let his hand move up her shirt, feeling her stomach, her skin was so soft he let out an unintentional groan as he moved to a more comfortable position. As his hands continued upward he kissed Bonnie's lips and then slowly trailed down her neck. She had become quite quiet and still but when he reached her bra she gave a little jump; nerves or excitement he wondered.

"Relax, it's okay" he said softly as he planted another kiss on her neck. It took another minute before he felt Bonnie's body relax under his touch, though her hands were still clutching the covers. He took that minute to remove his plain white shirt and unbuckle his navy jeans as Bonnie watched him intensely, her eyes glosser with each movement he made. Before he could stop himself he was tearing Bonnie's shirt off.

"It was ready for goodwill anyway" she tensely joked as Damon tried to keep his eyes focused on her face. "It's okay" she whispered as Damon leaned back into her, his hands back to exploring her body as she ever so slowly wrapped her legs around his waist.

What felt like a thousand slow agonizing minutes later—but really maybe ten—they were both naked, staring at each other, daring the other to move first. The air was so thick, both their breathing heavy. Bonnie was already pretty sweaty, her bangs sticking to her forehead and the rest of her hair pretty messed up; but Damon like this way, the Bonnie only he got to see.

"Damon," she begged, Damon's attention standing on edge—literally. He had done everything right; he waited until the right moment, this was something they both wanted. Sure there were no rose petals or fine champagne but they were madly in love. Slowly, carefully Damon let himself go into her; her low moan practically bringing him to finish but he managed to control himself as he moved closer, feeling Bonnie as he slowly moved. She was clutching the sheets even tighter, she was nervous—he didn't blame her, it was her first time—but he wanted to prove he wasn't going to be rough, at least until she wanted him to.

"I love you" he whispered still feeling moments away from exploding, just barely able to control his pace. It didn't help when Bonnie suddenly let go of the sheets and grabbed his arms, digging her nails into his skin. He quickened himself a little as they kissed, his tongue exploring every reachable part of her mouth. When he pulled away there was a little smile on Bonnie's face, she glowed a little, but she was blushing too. "I want to be with you forever" he huffed as Bonnie moaned again, a little louder this time as Damon quickened even more.

"You too" she breathed out in between gasps. "I love you" she groaned, pulling him closer as her fingers dug deeper; at least now she was moving in rhythm with him.

They continued like this as Damon let the time pass. He didn't care how long he spent with her, how long it took, how many times he had to bring himself back from the edge. Everything about being with Bonnie was more intense at this moment, not even because of the sex, but something else felt like it was pulling them together, locking them as one. At that moment he knew if he anything happened to Bonnie he'd fall apart, he'd lose himself. In that moment he swore to himself he would do whatever it took to protect her. Except die. He didn't know if he'd be able to live without having Bonnie once more. At least.

He was brought back to reality at the feeling of Bonnie buckling under him, her body tensing for a second then she let out a series of spasms; her groan, her feel, her everything was Damon's breaking point. He let out a growl as he gave one final push and then collapsed, rolling over to the side as Bonnie lay completely still for a moment, her eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling her chest quacking rising and falling.

"You okay?" he asked breathing heavily as he leaned on his elbow to look at Bonnie who was still looking up. "Bon" he whispered as he caught a tear rolling down from the corner of her eye. "Did I hurt you?" he asked his voice full of concern as Bonnie shook her head and wiped her eyes, turning sideways to look at him.

"That was amazing" she choked out. Damon let out a heavy relieved sigh as his whole body relaxed let out a small laugh. It was good to hear her laugh again, to see her relax a little. It felt even better to know he did this; he made her smile and laugh and feel good. He searched her face, smiling at her as he hoped he could always bring this type of joy to her. "Wow…" she said smiling as she wiped her eyes again and then climbed ontop of him. "I love you Damon; I want you to know that. And I want you to know grams isn't going to do anything to take me from you" she whispered, her hair falling in her face as she kissed his chest. Damon groaned, Bonnie was certainly perfect. As he smiled to himself he watched Bonnie look up, a playful smile on her face. "I need practice being on top…" she whispered. For a second Damon didn't think he heard her correctly; she couldn't have been that relaxed and bubbly. Could she? As if to answer his question she quickly adjusted herself on him he knew he heard correctly.

"Never leave me," Damon begged as he placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"Okay" she whispered as she kissed his neck.

"Promise?" he said feeling a sort of vulnerably he hadn't felt in a while. Here he was exposing himself again, but it was just them, it was okay to tell Bonnie, she needed to see this side of him. Because when he was jerk—and he knew that would happen eventually—she needed a reason to remember he could be almost human.

"I promise Damon," she whispered as she continued kissing him, both of them settling back into the rhythmic motion their bodies made.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Trying to get this chapters out as quickly as I can. When you get busy the fun things get pushed back a little. Hope you guys like this chapter since the last one didn't get as many reviews as I hoped but I am elated that so this story has been getting so many hits, it's so awesome to have you guys reading it. (Same goes for my other stories)**

"Hey…" Damon grumbled as he lightly shook Bonnie until she mumbled something. "C'mon, wake up…" he said as Bonnie finally rolled over, her hair completely out of sorts as she looked over at Damon with a sleepy smile, her eyes barely open.

"What time is it?" she grumbled back.

"I don't know, where's your clock?" he asked not even trying to move.

"Look at the phone" she replied with a loud yawn and she turned to snuggle into Damon.

"Turned them off," he said putting his arm around her. He waited to for her to ask why, or start yelling at him but instead she just seemed to snuggle closer to him.

"Okay" she said in a muffled voice as she tossed one leg over his legs. "Just, don't get used to doing that, the others will freak out" she said.

"Pretty sure they know what we were doing last night Bon" he said as he started playing with her hair. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably as she put a hand on his chest. "Don't worry, it's a good thing, not like we went out and slayed a bunch of innocent people" he told her.

"Yeah, but, it's not like, you know, you've been a virgin your whole life" she said, her voice full of embarrassment. Damon wanted to comment that he was a lady's man so it was impossible for ladies to keep their hands off him, but obviously that wasn't a good idea.

"Everyone is going to see that you waited a really long time, even with me" he said instead as Bonnie ran her fingers across his stomach.

"No, they're going to think I gave in, they're going to think you're somehow still holding something against me" she said but didn't sound like she was trying to make an argument.

"People are going to think what they want Bonnie, whether it's right or wrong. _We _know the truth, our friends know the truth, that's all that matters, okay?" he said kissing her head. She grumbled something but didn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he unlocked her legs from around him before getting himself out of bed.

"I want pancakes with a side of bacon" she said with a giggle as Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "And applesauce" she added as Damon caved to his urges and climbed back into bed, positioning himself on Bonnie as she giggled again.

Half an hour later they were downstairs waiting on the bacon; the pancakes were mostly done. "Have you ever been a cook at any point in your life?" Bonnie asked as she munched on one of the few pieces of cooked bacon.

"Nope, but I had plenty of time to practice" he said as he stretched and let out an obnoxious yawn as Bonnie sat on the counter in a plain yellow tank top and black yoga pants, her hair done up in a messy ponytail. Damon looked over at her as she absently stared ahead, humming quietly to herself as she did. He reached out and patted her leg though didn't say anything. She smiled and pulled him closer; he was only wearing a pair of red boxers, though he thought about just walking around naked. "The bacon is gonna burn" he told Bonnie who had wrapped herself around him.

Reluctantly she unwrapped her legs; as much as Damon wanted to spend the day having sex with Bonnie he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Mostly because he didn't want to tire her out in case they had to make a run for it, and also because in the back of his mind he didn't want her to start wanting him just for sex. "Okay" she said pointing at the bacon. "It's ready, I'm going to get our phones" she said hopping off the counter and making her way upstairs.

"Good idea" he called after her as he turned his attention back to the stove. For a minute he let himself envision this life, settling into the guy who made breakfast, the human who didn't chase vampires or drink blood. A human in a committed relationship with the girl he loved. He could do that, right? He could give her everything she wanted. Eventually. Right? He continued thinking, images popping up in his head of Bonnie, weddings, kids, Stefan and Elena, more kids, being a dad. He _could _do that; some part of him wanted to do that.

But this still felt like a fairytale, playing pretend. _No, this is _real, he told himself as he scooped off the last pieces of bacon. _I can have this. _He continued telling himself as Bonnie came downstairs, phones in hand as she scrolled through hers. "Anything good?" he asked setting a plate in front of her as she sat down.

"Stefan checked in, said everyone is fine, Rudy is a bit upset" she said in her embarrassed tone as she blushed a little. "I guess the whole my boyfriend is an older guy thing is a lot for him to get used to" she said.

"I think it's more so the older boyfriend is a homicidal undead killer whom his only _human _daughter is dating that's the real problem" he half joked as he sat across from her.

"Used to be" she corrected as she started through her pancakes.

"I'm still pretty dangerous" he reminded her as she continued eating, either not hearing him or pretending she didn't hear him. As he watched her eat he thought again about the life he could have. The life he wanted. If he did ever decide to go with it it was going to take a lot of work; after all, he couldn't just erase the past. He couldn't just snap his fingers and be human. And even if they successfully made the cure who was to say no one would kill him right after.

"But you're trying, that's the most any human girlfriend can ask for" Bonnie said bringing back to attention. He nodded as he continued thinking. He was dangerous to everyone as a vampire, trying or not, but he was dangerous to himself as a human. There were so many ways to die, so many less things he could do to protect people, protect his kids. He shuddered at the thought, no doubt people would go after them. Bonnie would only be able to do so much to help.

"I know neither of us want to say it, but," he paused as Bonnie stopped eating. "This day is going way too fast" he said as Bonnie seemed to relax. He wondered if she had been thinking the same thing in terms of him.

"Well maybe we can do this once a month or something" Bonnie suggested as Damon smiled, he liked that idea, having Bonnie for a whole day and night, the things they could do.

"That sounds like a good idea" he said as Bonnie nodded, finished her plate and carried it to the sink and then started washing the pans. Bonnie's phone chirped a few times, signaling she had a new text message. "Want me to get that or is it private?" he asked, unable to completely hide the annoyed tone as he thought of her and Stefan.

"Go ahead" Bonnie said not bothering to turn around. He thumbed through the messages, still not understanding why she didn't have some sort of passcode on her phone. Even though he was supposed to be checking the new message he couldn't help but look at the ones Stefan sent. Nothing encrypted, nothing secretive, nothing flirtatious; good. The new message was from Caroline, she needed help with the décor for her dorm. Damon rolled his eyes, no doubt it would entail lots of pink and fuzzy or fluffy things.

"Caroline needs your help to set up her room to look like fairyland" Damon told her.

"You should come, you can carry boxes" Bonnie said, though it didn't sound like a suggestion in any way.

"I'd love to join you" he said as he silently gritted his teeth.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Here's another chapter for the night. Thanks everyone for being so patient and continuing to read and comment (you lot are better than most of my friends). I love your stories as well (the ones I have gotten around to read).**

Damon imagined Caroline was going to be like one of the PTA moms who had to attend every school function with a plate of freshly baked cookies and a agenda for the next two years. For the most part he had gotten used to ignoring her, and being a vampire had given some sort of calmness, but deep down she was still Caroline. "Here, do something useful" she said pushing a box in Damon's hands. He grunted a 'whatever' under his breath and followed the girls from Caroline's car. "I'm so excited, granted I pictured this a little differently" she said looking over her shoulder at Bonnie who had been forced to carry a smaller box.

"Yeah, like more man power" Bonnie joked as they continued through the doors of the community college.

"Well that and I just didn't really imagine I'd be going here, I mean, a community college, no offense Bonnie" she added as Bonnie just shook her head.

"I'm sure if we had given the admission center our essays about fighting vampires and werewolves and Silas it would've made all the difference" Bonnie teased.

"Maybe" Caroline replied thoughtfully. Damon gave Bonnie a look, he sometimes he wondered how her and Caroline were friends, but technically, at this point it was like asking how him and Bonnie were still dating.

"Klaus offered to help" Caroline said, her tone not quite reaching the annoyance it usually got when she talked about Klaus.

"He did enough helping today, we don't need him running around campus" Bonnie reminded her as Caroline nodded in agreement. For a minute Damon wondered why Klaus was in the area in the first place but then almost kicked himself for not remembering Stefan.

"How is he, Stefan I mean, did Klaus help him out?" he asked as both girls nodded.

"He called" Bonnie asked already knowing Damon was wondering how she knew.

"You think he'd call his older brother first" Damon said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Your phone was off" Bonnie replied as Damon rolled his eyes, he wasn't looking for an answer, he just wanted to be annoyed. "What floor again?" Bonnie asked as they headed up the stairs, Caroline leading the way.

"Sixth floor, sixth hallway—"

"Sixth room?" Damon finished with a smirk.

"Yeah" both Caroline and Bonnie said in unison.

"That doesn't bother either of you?" he asked though really, with _everything _else in their

lives that one little thing was nothing.

"Don't overthink it Damon" Bonnie told him as they finally reached the sixth floor.

"I never overthink anything" he replied, which had been true in the past, at least to some extent, now, now it seemed like all he did was overthink. He turned his attention back to the girls when he heard the familiar sound of boxes falling. Almost as expected someone had collided with Bonnie, knocking both their things to the ground.

"Oh sorry" the guy said as Bonnie mumbled out an apology as both of them scrambled to pick up their things. Damon and Caroline exchanged looks, both of them thinking—or as Damon assumed Caroline was thinking—the guy was reasonably attractive, caramel colored skin, curly brown hair, dark brown eyes and a 'childish' air about him. Damon snorted as the kid stood up to apologize again, he had a baby-ish face and seemed, for the most part filled out, though no match compared to him.

"It's okay, really," Bonnie said shyly as the stranger picked up one of the fuzzy pink lamps and handed it over.

"Cute," he said looking over the lamp as Bonnie visibly blushed.

"It's my friend's, I mean, Caroline's" she said pointing at Caroline who quickly stepped up to the take the possessive best friend role.

"Hi, I'm Caroline" she said thrusting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Felipe," he said shaking her hand and then turning to Bonnie.

"I'm Damon" Damon interrupted as Bonnie went to open her mouth. "I'm the obsessive-possessive boyfriend of this chick" he said swinging an arm around Bonnie. "Bonnie" he said nodding at her as she seemed to blush even more.

"Uh, hi" the guy said, seeming to be a little thrown. "Nice to meet both of you" he said shaking Damon's hand first and then Bonnie's. Damon studied the guy, he seemed normal, nothing vampire looking about him. Werewolf maybe? Warlock? Granted he could just be some random kid who found himself in the unlucky situation of running into the three of them. Or at least he would be unlucky. The way he smiled at Bonnie sure didn't make him lucky. "Are you two freshmen?" he asked obviously excluding Damon from the conversation. _Bad move. _Damon thought as Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked.

"Sophomore" he said as Damon silently snorted again.

"We should get going, you know, we have that _thing _later…" Damon said hoping he sounded convincing as he wrapped his hand around Bonnie's.

"See you around" Caroline called to Felipe as he headed in the opposite direction.

"See you around?" Damon repeated in an accusing tone. "We don't want to see him around," he told her as she rolled her eyes.

"She was just being polite, relax Damon" Bonnie said moving closer to kiss his cheek.

"Fine" he said though he couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the place Felipe had been standing. The guy looked normal enough, but so did Tyler, Stefan, even Professor Shane; hell, Bonnie looked normal even when she was performing spells; that Felipe guy could be anything, any kind of supernatural.

"You okay?" Bonnie asked as they went into the sixth room. Three beds, though Damon thought the third bed looked to be a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, just, you know, I don't like other guys not watching where they're going" he said as Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled as she dropped the box on the bare desk.

"Most of the stuff has been set up already" Caroline said in an accomplished tone as they all looked around. For the most part Damon was right in thinking the room looked like fairyland, but thanks to Elena and Bonnie it looked a little sophisticated. Like the fairy princess's mother's room. Still girly, but less cheesy. "Smile!" Caroline shouted as Damon was blinded by a flash of light. "Perfect, now c'mon, move in close, you two are a couple" Caroline said as Damon wrapped his arms around a reluctant Bonnie. "Bonnie, smile! You just got your cherry popped the love of your life, look happy!" she said as Bonnie widely blushed, unable to hide her smile as Caroline took another picture. "I'll send it to both of you" she said as she turned away from them to do whatever. Bonnie cleared her throat and started unpacking random things; Damon could do nothing but stand there and admire her; he had no need to worry about _Felipe_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Always, thank you for reading! =) Comments are most certainly welcomed. Cheers!**

_Chapter 23._

"I have a few more things in the car, I'll be right back," Caroline said as she headed out the door but stopped in the middle of the hallway. "If you're going to do anything put a sock on the door or something" she added as Bonnie's face flushed and Damon grinned.

"Oh just go" Bonnie exclaimed at her friend giving the door a loud shut.

"I think you're proving her case if you slam the door shut in her face…" Damon said as Bonnie shook her head and sat on the bed with the purple and green stripped bedspread. "So," Damon started sitting down next to her. "I think you'll college" he said as Bonnie nodded.

"Yeah, more freedom to hunt down the ingredients. Speaking of which," she paused to pull out a folded up piece of paper from her purse.

"Try not to be that obvious about pulling it out," Damon said as Bonnie looked at him questionably. "Never know when a creepy supernatural is lurking about. Hell, that kid Nick might be one" he said as Bonnie continued giving him a look.

"Who?" she asked, Damon nodded toward the door.

"That clumsy guy we saw" he said nodding again.

"Felipe?" she asked as if the kid couldn't possible be a supernatural. "I doubt he even knows what a supernatural is, I didn't feel anything when he shook my hand" she told him though it did little to comfort him. "But if it makes you feel better I'll watch out for guys like Felipe" she said lightly and with a roll of the eyes.

"Good, the gentle clumsy ones are usually the worst" he reminded her as she moved closer to kiss him.

"It's normal to be jealous, you don't always have to blame it on a supernatural" she told him as he shrugged; sure she was right, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Take Professor Shane, he was harmless and then he went all crazy and got himself—and you, _and_ Jeremy—killed. Sorry for wanting to protect you from another psycho with a vendetta" he said as Bonnie curled up next to him.

"Let me guess, you wanna be the only psycho around me?" she teased moving closer to better access his lips and he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Yep" he replied as they started into a few minutes of romantic time.

"So what do you have that list for?" Damon asked Bonnie laid snuggled up next to him.

"Just been looking it, I like to think we're making good progress, it's just hard not to imagine things not getting destroyed in the end" she said in a worried tone as Damon took the paper from her and folded it up.

"Well let's make sure the whole world doesn't see it then. I'm sure we'll figure out a way to get it all. If not, I'm sure Klaus will be willing enough to guide us. Not that I know what's in for him, he wouldn't want to be human" Damon thought aloud.

"Maybe something happen in New Orleans" Bonnie suggested.

"He seemed okay at graduation" Damon responded with a careless shrug.

"Knock, knock, I'm assuming I can come in since there's nothing on the doorknob" Caroline's voice said from the other side as Bonnie readjusted herself off Damon.

"Yeah, it's cool Caroline" Bonnie told her friend as Damon grumbled as moved a little further away as Caroline walked into, another box in hand.

"Don't you think you should check on your brother?" Caroline asked as Damon raised an eyebrow, she wasn't very good at subtly.

"If you want me to disappear for a while just say so" he teased getting up anyway.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just saying you should go check on Stefan, he's in the house alone with Rudy and Elena, c'mon, give him _some _slack" she said then shook her head. "No offense Bonnie" she as Bonnie shrugged.

"Fine, but I'll back to bring Bonnie home" he paused to look at her. "Or do you plan to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"Not sure yet, but I'll let you know" she said standing up and moving closer as they kissed. "I'll talk to you later though, okay?" she said kissing him again.

"Of course" he whispered as gave her a more passionate kiss. "I love you" he said without hesitation or embarrassment. Bonnie smiled at him dreamingly, it made the butterflies in his stomach flutter just a little more.

"You too Damon" she replied with one last kiss before they pulled apart.

"Caroline" he said with a wink as she continued broadly grinning. Damon nodded at the girls and causally walked out, the door not even closed fully behind him when he heard Caroline's squealing excitement. In a way it was nice, knowing she was happy for her friend and indirectly happy for him. He was glad people were warming to the idea of the two of them being together. Stefan was happy for him and Jeremy was sort of coming around, as was Rudy—in the vampire father type of way—and Elena. He shook his head, it really didn't matter what Elena thought he told himself as he reached the ground floor. He turned on his phone, several missed calls, a few text messages and one voicemail. He listened to the voicemail first.

"Damon," Rudy's voice started. "I've been thinking about what you said last night and in no way to do I support your _relationship _with my daughter but if you believe you are able to put her out of harms way from you—us—people then I want you to do anything in your power to do that; if in the process she makes you a better person then I do support and applaud her ability to bring you to care. But you take care of her Damon, you hear me? You take good care of my Bonnie." The message ended with a loud click; Damon hovered his fingers over the delete key but decided to leave it, leverage never hurt anyone.

Next he called Stefan back, who picked up on the third ring. "How's my baby brother doing?" he teased. "Though I heard you're doing well" he added.

"I'm good, I talked to Bonnie earlier," he replied. "Klaus wanted an update on progress, I told him you two were working as fast as you could" he said as Damon chuckled.

"You didn't have to lie for us, besides, I'm gonna see what I can find while Caroline and Bonnie are having a tea party" he said as he caught sight of Felipe across the campus, heading toward a parking lot. "I think I may actually have a lead right now" he told Stefan.

"Okay, well, be careful Damon, I know how stubborn you get" Stefan reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, remember to eat, and take care of the other two" he said before clicking the end button. He scanned the campus again, instantly finding Felipe again, he was headed toward a steel blue colored Honda Civic, it looked new, Damon thought slightly admiring the guy's taste. Still, he needed to make sure he wasn't hiding anything. So, with that thought he slowly followed after him, making sure to stay out of sight as he took note of the license plate before heading to his own car.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Keep reading and reviewing and commenting and being amazing and I'll keep writing. =)**

Following the guy wasn't at all difficult, nor was it the least bit interesting, he mainly spent his time going to random stores, getting little things—probably for his dorm—but nothing out of the ordinary. Damon started to think it was a pointless trip until Felipe made an unlikely stop at a florist; maybe there was chance he could bust the guy for flirting with Bonnie and then turning around and giving his girlfriend some flowers. _Okay, calm down killer, it's not like he's the only guy that's gonna be flirting with Bonnie. _He reminded himself as Felipe came out with a dozen red roses and half a dozen yellow tulips wedged randomly in between. _Lame_, he thought to himself though he felt the slightest twinge of guilt for not going in and getting Bonnie something. Maybe he could even get a card saying congratulations on passing the twenty four hour mark and not being caught up in something. The occasion was almost like an anniversary he thought humorously to himself as the guy got back in his car and pulled out.

Half an hour later they were back on the campus; absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, the guy hadn't even taken any phone calls. Damon watched as the guy joined a group of other guys and a couple of attractive blondes. The girls seemed to admire the flowers but neither of them were handed over the bouquet. _Weird. _Damon thought; maybe his girlfriend wasn't blonde, he concluded as his phone made a noise.

_Staying the night, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you._

Damon made a face at the text message, sure he was being selfish but he wanted Bonnie to stay the night with him again, and again, and again. But he knew it was never a good sign to keep her away from her friends, so with a slightly saddened heart he texted back.

_Okay, have fun, don't do anything naughty without sending me a picture. Love you too._

He smiled as Bonnie sent him a wink face. At least she'd still be safe, he thought trying to sound at least relieved about that. Caroline was a vampire and she was great at protecting her friends. At least he could go off searching a little more by himself. Pulling out of the parking lot he pulled out Bonnie's copy of the list. Even if it was just a simple matter of her not having the list it might do a little bit to protect her. It would make it seem like she knew less. Though at the same time, it would seem like she was being manipulated to help him. The father shit was bad enough. Still, once Klaus had the ingredients they'd be done with it, it would be him everyone was after, they could just secretly steal it after. Make some kind of bargain.

He weaved in and out of traffic as he stayed in deep thought, only glancing at the list. They had made quite a progress in getting things, and there was no sign of anyone taking anything from the hiding spot. They were in luck. But that was always short lived. Besides the werewolf attack Damon wondered when the next attack would be. "Let's see…" he said pulling over to a weird looking shop. He knew they carried at least one of the potions required.

As he walked in he noticed the pungent smell, it was certainly the typical witchy looking shop as well as typical looking witchy items. Bonnie would love it here, he thought to himself as he scanned the various shelves.

"Is there something particular you're looking for?" one of the witches, the tall dark skinned model one with the afro styled hair asked from the counter.

"Just browsing" he said causally.

"Well look faster, we don't like your kind here" she said in a tone that was obviously dislike and distrust. He couldn't blame her. He continued looking, another witch stood off to the side, she too was a model looking lady, but she looked older, a little darker, her hair in dreadlocks and more attentive, more focused. Her bright hazel eyes stayed trained on Damon, as if waiting for him to suddenly go all dark and tear up the place.

"I won't hurt anyone" he told her but she didn't ease up on her expression. "Promise" he added with his signature smile but still it did nothing to help. "Listen, maybe you can help me" he said moving up toward the counter as he unfolded the list. "Do you have Sweet Nikko Mehoes?" he asked quickly folding the paper up again and sticking in his jean back pocket.

"Over there, what do you want it for?" dreadlocks asked.

"It's a surprise" he said sarcastically for lack of anything else but mainly to be defensive.

"Well we keep it locked up and require customers to sign that they're purchasing it" she said crossing her arms over her chest as she stared down Damon.

"Alright, that doesn't mean I have to tell you what I'm using it for" he told her as she gave up staring and moved toward the glass cabinet as Damon followed her.

"How many do you want?" the lady asked. "They run kind of pricey," she added as she waved the little purple tubes at him.

"Two" he said as the lady put the third one back and then walked over to the counter so Damon could pay. As she ran up the total Damon scribbled his name, though neither witch bothered to check, not that he would make it obvious he was Damon Salvatore

"Don't know what you're getting this for, _you _don't know how to use this stuff" she said in an icy tone. Clearly she didn't approve of a vampire being in her store, least of all a vampire _buying _anything from her store.

"It's personal," he said feeling slightly irritated by all the questioning.

"Whatever you say" she said as she showed him the total, well over a hundred dollars. Damon grumbled and handed over a wad of money, mumbled a thanks and made his way out. Before getting back in his car he checked off the item, only four more things left, counting the body of a witch. He laughed as caught note of 'blood of a pure' in other words virgin; _typical_, he thought, though thankfully it didn't say to drain the body.

He traveled a few other places, but only managed to one more item, which wasn't bad considering, and Bonnie had no involved and no one had come after him. Was he that bad of a person that people need to kill those they thought he was manipulating he wondered as he pulled up to the house, a little smile on his face, glad that Stefan's car was there.

"You're back" Stefan said as Damon walked into the living room.

"Yep, and I brought gifts" he said as he tossed the bag on the couch for Stefan to look through. "Where are the others?" he asked realizing it was kind of quiet. "Is everything alright?" he asked suddenly becoming more alert.

"Elena went to join Caroline and Bonnie, Jeremy went out with some friends and Rudy is talking with Sheriff Forbes. What's left?" Stefan asked looking at he bag and then the list.

"Ah, you know the typical stuff, blood of a virgin, sacrifice from a witch and some weird ash I can't pronounce" he said with a shrug as Stefan chuckled.

"Shoulda held off on your night with Bonnie" he said as Damon shot him a look.

"First off, it has to be completely human; secondly, why does everyone assume that's what happen last night?" he asked though he sounded light hearted about it. As if knowing that Stefan laughed again and handed Damon a drink.

"I'm glad things are going well for you Damon, I really am; cheers" Stefan said holding his glass to Damon as Damon nodded.

"Cheers to twenty fours hours of not fucking up" he said with a smile as they clucked their glasses together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you followers! Thanks for being so patient. Having a part time job kicks your butt. But I wanted to write a little something for my birthday as a present to myself (seeing all your smiling faces when you see an update-I hope). So please, enjoy, let me know what you think of this story so far. You know suggestions are always welcomed.**

_Chapter 25_

"I just don't like him" Damon said as he sat at the end of Bonnie's bed as she sorted through the boxes for the third time that day for the third day that week.

"That's just you being jealous, it's normal, it's okay" she said and then paused to face him. "It's cute" she added before strolling closer to him. "I like it" she told leaning in to kiss him. He stroked her cheek as they kissed again but were quickly interrupted by the sound of Bonnie's phone.

"I love when we get interrupted" Damon said sarcastically as Bonnie rolled her eyes but moved to her phone anyway.

"It's just Caroline" she told him as she turned her attention to the phone. "Nothing important" she said before laying her phone on the desk and going back over to Damon. "So, how come I had to hear from Stefan you went on your own to find more ingredients?" Damon silently cursed Stefan, didn't he know how to say quiet about _anything_?

"Seems safer if I go out by myself and do everything" Damon told her and she let out a long sigh but kissed Damon's forehead.

"I'm just really glad this is all almost over with" she said as they both turned their attention to the knock on the door.

"Caroline, you don't have to knock everytime the door is closed" Damon started as he got up from the bed to open the door. "If we were getting busy you would hear it—oh…" he trailed off upon seeing Felipe. "It's you, the clumsy sophomore" Damon said insincerely.

"Yeah…and it's you, the um, over protective boyfriend" Felipe replied as Damon gave him a tight grin.

"Can I help you?" he asked as Bonnie came to the door.

"Oh hey Felipe, what's up?" she asked nudging Damon away.

"We're having a party tonight, invite only, thought you and your friend would like to come" he said as Damon squinted his eyes and then snorted. "I meant your roommate, Caroline" he explained as Damon snorted again.

"Thanks for the invite, I'll see if Caroline is up for it" she told him as Felipe nodded and gave her a huge grin.

"Alright cool, see ya Bonnie" he paused to look at Damon.

"See ya" Damon said first before shutting the door in the guy's face.

"You could be a little nicer" Bonnie told him bitterly as she walked back over to the dresser, pretending to sort random items.

"That_ was_ me being nice; being mean would've meant taking some blood" he said with a shrug as he heard Bonnie huff. "I just don't like other guys hitting on you" he said feeling like it should've been an obvious fact.

"It's not like I'm going to after any of them" she replied as Damon felt himself unable to think of a response. "You know that, right?" she asked but when Damon didn't answer she turned around to face him. He didn't know why he was so quiet, he could've said of course he knew, he could've thought of _some _sarcastic comment but for what felt like the millionth time he felt so vulnerable, so defensive. "Damon," she said walking over to him.

"I don't wanna hear the speech," he said getting up as she went to touch his cheek. "Go to the party or not, it's fine; I'll just take care of the important stuff" he said heading over to the door but paused, knowing he couldn't be this cold to Bonnie for stupid reasons. "I'll call you later" he whispered as he kissed her forehead and hurried out the room before she could protest Typical Damon, always pushing people away when he needed them, all he wanted was a little reassurance and he could have gotten it, but then he had to go and be a dick. Why did he just walk away? Why was he _still _that guy? He thought as he sat in a practically empty bar; slow country music spilling out the speakers as the few people around him laughed and played pool. What was he doing? Why was he even thinking about how Bonnie could to do better? He just spent a ton of energy convincing Shelia and Rudy he loved her; he just had sex with her, why was he letting that Felipe kid get to him. _Easy, he hasn't done anything wrong, he's not a freak, he's never killed anyone. _Damon told himself as he downed another shot.

As he ordered another shot he watched an older looking man sit next to him. Damon snorted, half amused, half annoyed. The last time some old guy sat next to him at a bar he ended up dead. He was _not _going to let that happen. So instead he finished off his drink, paid and headed outside, not even bothering to look back at the man as he left the bar. Outside were a couple of giggling girls, no doubt drunk, no doubt college aged. The blonde one was whispering to her friend who had streaks of crazy green hair. Maybe he could flirt with of them, or let them flirt with him in the most obvious of ways. See how Bonnie liked that. He thought bitterly as he paused at his car to look back at the girls. "Hey" he decided to say as the both giggled. Great, they were the type of obnoxious girls who just wanted to watch him from afar.

"Hi" the blonde one said first and then went into a fit of giggles followed by her friend doing the same. Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes, even if he compelled them they would be no fun, he thought as he unlocked his car.

"Damon" he turned his attention in the direction he heard his name, both the girls were giggling but the name definitely came from their direction. He looked around but no one else was outside. "Going back to see your lover?" he whipped his head back at the girls, neither of them were laughing now. In fact they both wore identical sinister smiles. "We were counting on the fact you'd look at us twice" the blonde said as the green hair girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Though I'm sure your thoughts were completely innocent" green streaks said.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he asked.

"For a vampire you're not quite that cleaver…" blonde girl said as they moved over to him. His first thought was running but before he could get the chance he was on his knees covering his ears, both the girls looking down at him with satisfied smiles.

"Witches" he grunted.

"You should really be more careful covering your tracks. The store you went to the other day, we know it was you. We all know what you're doing to Bonnie—"

"It's not what you think, I swear—ah!" he found himself on hands and knees unable to stable himself. The pain wasn't enough to blur his vision or make him unconscious but it still hurt like hell. "Stop" he shouted at them but they just looked at him.

"You two stop or we'll put a stop to it for you" the blonde one said as the pain finally started to lighten, just a bit.

"Look at it this way Damon, we're the lesser of the evils" green streaks said before the two of them started toward a car.

"If we don't do this Klaus will just continue to be a dick, I'm not forcing Bonnie to do anything. I didn't turn her dad on purpose, I did because I had to—"

"Regardless, we want you to stop, you're both messing up nature" the blonde one said as they started to get in the car. "Stop, or someone will stop it for you. Don't make us hurt one of you Damon" was the last thing she said before they drove off, leaving Damon full of annoyance and revenge.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Don't know if anyone actually reads this notes...but for those that do, thank you guys for continuing to read this, you're the best! And that you for the birthday wish Mrs. Anitra, it was amazing. Anyways...Thought I'd write another chapter. I just started to get back into the swing of things but then Tuesday's Mid Season Finale of Pretty Little LiArs throw me through a loop and got me all confused. So tempted to write my twist on that. But til I make up my mind here's another chapterrrrrr. **

Chapter 26

After a few minutes of thinking over the situation Damon got in his car and headed home. He wanted to go Bonnie, make sure she was okay but realistically he knew she was fine. Those bitches wanted to go to the source, not through Bonnie. Still, that didn't stop him from calling. He let it ring three times before disconnecting and calling again, this time it rang four times before he clicked end. _Why isn't she answering? _He wondered as he ended yet another call. Slight worried but mostly irritated he dialed Caroline. "Hello?" her cheerful voice said.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked as he heard giggling in the background.

"Somewhere in the crowd, aren't you with her?" she asked.

"Wouldn't be calling if I was" he said sarcastically. "What crowd?" he asked and again heard giggling and if he listened closely he could hear the music.

"We're at the party, Bonnie texted me to join, she was already here when I got here, I assumed you were with her" she explained as Damon swore under his breathe. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice slightly concerned. _Is anything ever okay? _He asked mockingly.

"Listen, I just had another freak encounter—"

"What? Not with Shelia again, I know she wants to protect Bonnie but she has to understand we want Bonnie here, I mean that was the whole of saving her and I know you'd be so heartbroken if anything happened to her—"

"Caroline…" he interrupted but obviously she didn't hear him.

"I would be sad too, all of us would and Elena's coming around enough too that she'd be sad, Stefan's done a really good job at getting her humanity focused and stuff but you—"

"Caroline!" he shouted as she stopped talking this time. "No, not Shelia, this time it was two witches, just, keep an eye on Bonnie okay?" he asked.

"Well duh, but I'm sure she's fine, oh hold on, Elena's right here—hey, have you seen Bonnie, Damon said there were some witches after him and we should make sure…" she trailed off as Elena started talking but Damon didn't try and tune in, he was just pulling in to the house.

"Damon?" Elena's voice said into the phone.

"Yeah?" he replied as he hurried to the door, relieved to see Stefan on the couch reading but not so pleased to see Jeremy or Rudy.

"I saw Bonnie like ten minutes ago, she's fine. She won't be going anywhere, that Felipe kid is talking her ear off; he's such a flirt" she said as Damon could hear Caroline hissing something about not telling him that.

"I'm sure he is, just watch out, make sure she doesn't disappear or go wandering off to random professors's offices. And tell her to text me when you guys are leaving" he added.

"Okay, night Damon" Elena replied. He said the same and ended the call. It was weird, not feeling those feelings he used to when he spoke to Elena. Not wanting to feel them; only wanting to feel that way about Bonnie. Elena was finally behind him and it felt good.

"Hey" Stefan said, bringing to reality.

"Have any giggling witches popped up around here?" he asked strolling over to them as Jeremy got up and went into the kitchen.

"No, why? What was the phone call about? I thought you—"

"One question at a time, jeez" he said to his brother as he sat across from him. "Some witches made it clear they don't believe me when I say I'm not forcing Bonnie to do anything" he explained as Stefan did his typical eyebrow furrow and question frown.

"Well, you have to see it from their point of view Damon, you're the bad guy, Bonnie's the good girl" Rudy said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"She's not that innocent" Damon said. He start to add more but he didn't want to ruin what they did, he didn't need that to be tainted with some comment to her father.

"The point being Damon, no one is going to believe you and you're going to keep getting harassed until there's some kind of end" Rudy explained.

"The only end seems to be Bonnie dying and none of us are letting that happen" he told the man as Jeremy entered the kitchen again.

"Anyway, it's getting late so I think now is a good time to go hunting; is okay if I go alone this time, I need some 'me' time" Rudy asked as he stood up and looked over at Stefan.

"Yeah, sure, just give a call if you need help or anything. Be careful" he said as Rudy nodded, said goodbye, mumbled a goodbye to Damon and then left.

"So," Jeremy started as the door closed and he took a seat on the couch. "Do you have a lot of ingredients left? I could always help—"

"No" Stefan and Damon said at the time.

"You know the rules baby Gilbert" Damon added as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Bonnie's in danger again because of you. What is the point of your relationship with her if you're just going to have this many life threating obstacles? She's a witch, she doesn't belong with you, you just keep hurting her" he said as all of them fell silent, Damon only glaring at Jeremy, he thought they settled this, that Bonnie was his girlfriend and Jeremy was going to stay the fuck out of it.

"Do you not remember when she's with you she usually _dies_? he said bitterly.

"Because she's always taking risks, not because I'm the bad guy. This is what happens when you're a dick Damon; you get something good and everyone takes it from you" Jeremy said and then shook his head. "I don't know what she sees in you, it's not fair."

"Mature" Damon said casually, his defensive wall slowly rising. "I supposed this is the part where you rag on me that she deserves to be with you and how things were at one point good between you two and you're not a vampire and you don't have to worry about a cure?" Damon asked, his tone a little mocking now.

"No, I was just going to say she deserves to be with anyone better. Hell, Stefan would be good for her. You should see how _they _interact. It's normal, they share concern and they tell each other everything and she doesn't look as worried—"

"Jeremy, stop" Stefan interrupted. Jeremy looked at him in disbelief but then shook his head and started for the door. "Ask Rudy, he'd rather his daughter pick the less psycho vampire too" he finished before disappearing into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: Happy September everyone! Who's ready for Season 4 on DVD Tuesday!? I see I lost some followers =( but that's okay, this story has been weird and seeing the stats is always helpful to a writer. But to those who still follow, favorite and read thank a ton =) I love reading other Bamon stories *sigh* they'll all so wonderful. Alright, enough chit chat, today is a writing day so be ready for at least three more chapters after this one. Suggestions, pointers, advice, comments in general are always welcomed. I'm glad everyone has been so nice about this story so far_. _**

_Chapter 27_

"You're seriously couldn't tell him to shut up like five minutes ago?" Damon asked bitterly as Stefan looked away. "Or do you agree?" he asked, the comment striking his own mind harder than he thought. The texts, the phone calls clouding his mind.

"Bonnie's my friend Damon, you know that, nothing more is going on, I wouldn't hurt you like that" Stefan said gently but Damon only gave a hardly laugh.

"Right, because it's not like we've fought over the same girl or anything" he said laughing again as he decided to help himself to a drink.

"Bonnie loves you, all our conversations have ended in that tone, she knows I'm with Elena. You know I'm with Elena, don't start thinking something is happening because you're getting scared" Stefan told him as he sat down. "Now, what about witches, is this something you see becoming a problem or a threat?" he asked.

"No, I think they were just hinting at what was to come, nothing serious," Damon said, trying to ease himself into relaxation as he sat on the couch. "I love her Stefan, I do" he said quietly as his brother nodded and gave a little smile.

"I know Damon, and she loves you too" he reassured him.

"I just," he paused to let out an unintentional laugh. "I know I'm going to do something stupid. I know I'm going to hurt her. That's just how I am but, I don't want to see her walk away, I can't let her walk away and I don't want her to leave her. And if it wasn't the cure it would be something else. It will always be something" he said squeezing the glass as he flexed his jaw, he wasn't going let his bottom lip tremble. "Do you like her?" he asked, the question surprising himself as Stefan looked at him and shrugged.

"Like I said, she's my friend, I care about her well-being. All our conversations center around you" he said.

"Has she talked to you within the last hour?" Damon asked.

"No, she texted before you left to say you were on your way home and just to make sure you got back safe; we've chatted about the ingredients for a minute but, that's it" he said as Damon started to nod. "And no one has been suspicious about this?" he asked as Stefan shook his head and Damon continued to think.

"Should they?" he asked, Damon wondering the same thing, a thought coming to mind.

"What if…" he started, a sudden thought coming to mind. "What if you two finish this? Like, work together and get the rest of the ingredients?" he asked.

"Um, weren't you just about to pounce on me for any potential interest I had in your girlfriend?" Stefan asked with light humor.

"Stop trying to make the jokes, it doesn't work" he snorted to his brother but Stefan only smiled back at him.

"It could potentially work…but, if we do, you can't overthink it Damon, you can't let jealousy get the best of you" he said getting up and going over to his phone.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Stefan shuffled through his phone.

"Calling Bonnie, telling her the idea" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"She won't answer" Damon replied in the same tone. Stefan mumbled something but dialed the number anyway, putting it on speaker as soon as it started to ring.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said after the second ring.

"No, Damon" Damon said before Stefan could even open his mouth. "Nice to see you screen your calls now" he added sarcastically.

"I didn't hear my phone, relax; Caroline and Elena told me about the witches, are you okay? I sent you a text" she said as Damon snorted. _Sure she did, _he thought pulling out his phone and checking to see he did have one message that was indeed from Bonnie.

_Maybe if you weren't in such a bad mood when leaving you would've known they were witches. I'm glad you're alright, text me when you get this, music is too loud for calls._

He snickered as he pretended the text didn't make him somewhat foolish. "Is Stefan there?" she asked as Damon put his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah, we were actually just thinking of a new plan; we've noticed something" he started as the music faded.

"Hold on," Bonnie said as her footsteps distanced from the music. "Okay"

"We've been talking a lot about the cure, but yet only Damon has been getting the slack for it. What if you and I start working together?" Stefan suggested as Bonnie reminded silent for a moment but they both could practically hear her reluctance.

"He can be Captain America, soon we'll have our own little Justice League, with a twist" Damon said sarcastically as Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I think Captain America is part of The Avengers" Bonnie said as Damon cleared loudly cleared his throat.

"Anyway, you and Stefan work together—actually, just pretend you're working together on gathering the ingredients, draw enough suspicion while I go and finish up" he said.

"But let's not forget, they're already keeping tabs on you, they're going to know what you're doing" Stefan said.

"They know Bonnie is needed, if they don't see Bonnie with me they're going to start to wonder and shift the attention to you guys, but since it will be a diversion no one has to get hurt" Damon told them as silence followed.

"I don't know Damon, I don't like it. You could still get hurt, I don't see this working," Bonnie said, her voice full of doubt.

"Well, if we're diversions it does have _potential_…" Stefan started slowly. "I mean it's not like anyone knows what's on the list" he continued as Bonnie made a few reluctant grunts, obviously still in disagreement.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Damon" she told him.

"With them focused on you I'll be fine, totally undercover" he explained as his phone made a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked but Damon ignored the phone.

"Nothing, anyway, so we're all in some kind of agreement?" Damon asked.

"Yeah" Stefan said almost too quick. "The way you put it makes the most sense, and me and Bonnie can think of ways to protect you without you interfering" he continued as Damon gave him a look. "Just as long as Bonnie's on board with this" Damon said looking at his phone.

"Okay" she said quietly, her tone still not completely willing about it. "I gotta go, I'll text you when I get back to my room" Bonnie said as they heard the distance voices and music becoming louder. "And Damon, I'm the only witch that gets to you attack you from now on, okay?" she said trying to at least make the effort to sound flirtatious.

"You got it," Damon teased, a slight sense of relief washing over him as Stefan ended the call and Damon went to grab his own phone. "Well, I don't think we'll be worrying about those witches anymore" he started as Stefan looked at him questionably. "Klaus sent a picture" he said in a mocking humorous tone as he held up the phone to reveal the two witches who attacked Damon earlier. Both of them dead. "I love when he's being _helpful_…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: I think we all saw this chapter coming. Hopefully it's not too cheesy. Happy reading.**

_Chapter 28_

A few hours later Damon was tossing in bed, his mind was running through his newly developed plan. It could work, there was a possibility of success, right? He turned and looked at the clock, it was going on one in the morning and still no word from Bonnie. Did that mean she was alright? Was the party still going on? Was that Felipe guy still flirting? He grunted as he stared up at the ceiling. At least Felipe was normal, at least this was just a normal jealousy problem. At least there was nothing going on.

Though, compared to everything else they've been through this still bothered him the most; probably because there was nothing he could do about it. With the whole saving her life and Silas kidnapping her he could go and find her, he could kill people. If he even though about killing someone because he was jealous that just wasn't okay. Not in Bonnie's mind anyway. With Felipe there was no harm, nothing bad about him. But maybe he was a dick, in some kind of way, maybe he was a normal creeper, a stalker even.

There _had _to be something sketchy about him. With a final sigh and glance at his phone he got up and wandered around his dark room. If Bonnie was sleep next to him he'd be okay, but she wasn't, she was at some stupid college party. Throwing on a grey shirt and jeans he scanned the room, grabbing his phone and shoes as he did. _If she won't come to me, I'll go to her. _He thought, thinking how hopefully she'd see it as a redeeming quality and not him being a possessive jerk.

"Damon?" he heard Stefan ask as he attempted to creep pass his brother's room. Of course the guy was still awake, what else could he possibly have to do besides brood by the window as he thought of Elena.

"Yeah?" Damon asked as he took a few steps back to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked indeed sitting in a chair by the window, the moon's light pouring in causing large shadows in the room.

"Figured now would be a good time for hunting," he thought though he knew he didn't have to lie to his brother; besides, the more he said to convince his brother he loved Bonnie the less likely he'd think anything was between Stefan and Bonnie, _right? _

"Oh, do you want me to go with you?" he asked as Damon chuckled.

"Have you not learned what happens when we have sentimental talks outside?" he asked thinking back to the werewolf attack.

"Well, if you go see Bonnie, tell her I said hello" he said as Damon nodded and headed down the stairs and outside. Maybe he should have something to eat, he hadn't fed in quite a while and if he saw Felipe on an empty stomach he knew it would be bad news. With that thought in mind he took a detour in the woods the night held such wonderful choices for him. He thought as he listened to the random animals.

Half an hour later he was circling Bonnie's dorm area, _yeah, not creepy at all. _He told himself as he half wished he brought his car. What had possessed him to _walk _was unknown to him; at first it seemed like a good idea, but realistically how he could make a good escape without his trusty wheels? He could always go back home and get the car. _Yeah, because that makes sense, _he told himself sarcastically as he decided to go into the building.

He took the stairs one at a time, he wasn't going to rush himself, he wasn't going to overthink anything, he was just going to see his girlfriend. Maybe convince her to come back to the house with him, to stay the night, to maybe have sex. Alright, so that last bit might have been asking for too much, but at least getting her back could be a possibility. He reached the floor that had the loudest music and most people flowing in and out the door. "Hey, invite only" some drunk said as he drunkenly pushed Damon away from the door.

"You know you invited me" he said coolly as he stared into the guys eyes.

"I know I invited you," the guy repeated as Damon smiled and went ahead inside. The last thing he needed was to be accused of crashing a party. At least they weren't in high school anymore" he thought as he weaved through the crowd, somehow managing to dodge all the drunk idiots who either fell into him or almost tripped into him. Once or twice he thought he spotted Caroline but it was just the typical blonde; besides, wouldn't Elena be with her? He wondered as he continued into the next room, this one more tightly packed with sweaty bodies.

Feeling somewhat disappointed he couldn't find Bonnie he turned to head out, his eyes meeting Elena's who seemed to question his presence. She easily pushed her way through the crowd to meet Damon. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for Bonnie, I couldn't sleep" he told her, surprised at his honesty.

"She just left" Elena replied. "She's okay though, just got a little bored and tired I think, she kept checking her phone, I think she was waiting for you to text her" she explained.

"Yeah, well, you don't need to go over all the reason why I'm a terrible boyfriend" Damon told her as she made a face.

"I don't think that, you've grown up a little since being with her" Elena said with a shrug as Damon searched her face for signs of bitterness.

"Elena, listen, I am sorry about the way I treated you, I just…Bonnie means—"

"Don't explain, I'm your friend, I don't need an explanation," she sinterrupted with a smile as she covered his mouth. Damon smiled with relief as he gently pulled her hand away.

"Thanks" he replied as he nodded at her and started for the main room. "Is Caroline around?" he thought to ask as Elena nodded and pointed to the other side of the room where Caroline was intently watching—and no doubt listening—but waved upon realizing Damon was looking at her. "See you" he said to Elena and then waved over at Caroline who waved again and then headed toward Elena. Damon didn't stick around to hear their conversation, now that it was established Bonnie would be in her room alone he could go find her, and maybe sway her into doing _something _fun. He thought as he started down the stairs.

He should've expected what he saw as he walked down the hall toward Bonnie's dorm but still the surprise brought him a halt. "You sure you don't wanna come back up and finish partying. I could break out a game of bingo" Felipe suggested flirtatiously.

"I'm sure, I'm really tired and everything" Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with your _boyfriend_?" Felipe asked as Damon moved to an isolated corner. By rights he should've snapped Felipe's neck by now, but somewhere in him he wanted to listen to Felipe, maybe so he could justify later when he had to explain to Bonnie why he was dead.

"This has nothing to do with him" Bonnie said sternly. "But, thanks for the invite, it was good seeing you away from a door to door interaction" Bonnie added in a teasing sort of way that Damon could've surely taken for flirting. But he knew she wasn't; he knew she'd say good-bye to Felipe, go in her room, close to the door and call him, Damon—or even Stefan, but she wasn't the type to knowingly lead someone on. Still, it seemed to come to as a great shock when Felipe leaned closer and kissed her. Damon tensed as Felipe pulled away and then tried again but thankfully Bonnie seemed to come to her senses and push him away a little. "I should go, you should go" she said quickly as she turned away from him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: And then this happened (hopefully not what you were expecting).**

_Chapter 29_

"Bonnie, hey, wait…" Felipe started as he reached for Bonnie's arm but one swift turn and one look and he went flying backwards, hitting the wall so hard and loud he was knocked unconscious. Bonnie breathed heavily as she scanned the hall, she looked terrified over what just happened. Quickly realizing no one was around she went over to the unconscious Felipe. Damon broke from his frozen state and quickly appeared beside her.

"You okay?" he asked as Bonnie looked bewildered to see him, her eyes glossy.

"I didn't mean it, I just…" she trailed off as she wiped her nose.

"It's okay, relax, c'mon, breath" he said rubbing her back. "Go inside, make yourself something hot, I'll take care of Felipe" Damon said as he helped Bonnie stand up.

"He's not—is he—he's okay, right?" Bonnie asked still staring at Felipe.

"He's fine, just unconscious" he said. "Go inside" he whispered to her as she continued to breath heavy and her eyes becoming more watery.

"Damon, that wasn't me, I mean it was, but, it wasn't…my powers…" she trailed off as she looked at Damon, her face full of worry and fear. "I can't control it again" she said, her voice shaking as Damon gritted his teeth and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be okay Bonnie, I promise, it will all be okay" he assured her as he stroked her hair and "Just go inside Bonnie" he repeated as he led her to the door.

"You'll come back to me when you're done, right?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. Damon looked over his shoulder and down the hall.

"I'll try, but I'll send Caroline and Elena down okay?" he said as Bonnie nodded and remained in the doorway.

"I'm scared" she whispered to him as he felt his own heart breaking. It hurt more that this wasn't the first time Bonnie was scared and unaware how to control herself. "I don't wanna die again Damon," she choked out as she started crying.

"Bon, stop, please don't cry" he said as she tried muffling her cries into his shirt. He rubbed her back, feeling even more heartbroken he couldn't figure out how to instantly fix this. Pulling out his phone he dialed Caroline.

"Didn't we just see you?" she teased.

"Come downstairs, now," he said, his voice more morbid than he hoped.

"What's wrong? Is Bonnie okay?" she asked as he heard Elena's voice in the background. "Nevermind, we're coming" she said and the call ended.

"The others are coming, just, stay here, okay?" he said as Bonnie tried to control herself as Damon pulled away. "I'll take care of Felipe" he said as he went over to the guy. He realized his breathing was shallower than it was seconds ago and he only had to lift his head to realize he was bleeding from a head wound. He looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie still standing in the doorway trying to get the best look but thankfully she couldn't see. Damon searched the wall for any kind of object sticking out of the wall but there was nothing. Yet the blood seemed to trickle down the back of his neck. Bonnie's force was much greater than it had been previously. He knew she was becoming stronger, but if this was her plus other witches this kid would die in no time until he got to a hospital immediately. As he heard approaching footsteps he picked up Felipe, throwing him over his shoulder and ran toward the exit. With a quick look back he was almost too glad to see Caroline and Elena at Bonnie's side.

Once outside Damon almost laughed when he realized he didn't have his car and how this was almost predicted. Why couldn't he ever have a situation he was prepared for? He wondered as he recalled Felipe's car. Quickly carrying Felipe through the parking lot he found the guy's car. It wasn't as difficult as Damon thought searching Felipe's pockets while hew as over his shoulder, in fact it seemed a little easier. Once he had the car unlocked he laid Felipe in the passenger's seat, his breathing was really low at this point, Damon thought worryingly as he quickly went to the driver's side.

"Don't die" he said to Felipe as he took short cut after short cut to head to the hospital. "It's your fault, but please, this is the last thing I need, any of us need" Damon explained as he passed a sign for the hospital. "You'll make Bonnie feel crap and who knows what will happen to her magic" he said as pulled up to the emergency parking area. As he heaved Felipe out of the car he could've sworn he saw something or someone but when he did a second look he saw nothing. Knowing better than to stop and examine he carried Felipe to the door, thankful to see two uniformed dressed people at the door.

"What happened?" one of them asked as the other wheeled over a stretcher.

"We were at this party, he was drinking and he got pushed, really hard" Damon explained giving them as little information as possible. As the nurses were examining him Damon took that moment to run off, he left the guy's car there, if he drove it home or back to the college it would only put suspicion on him. The only positive thing he could think to the events that happened was that this had nothing to do with the ingredients.

"Damon," Stefan said in great relief as Damon made his way into the living room. "The girls called and told me what happened. Is he alright?" he asked Damon nodded and sat on the arm of the chair shaking his head.

"I don't know, he had a pulse, I got him to the hospital, but there was a lot of blood Stefan" Damon told his brother as Stefan moved closer to him. "Bonnie didn't mean it, I know that, but," he shook his head, Stefan didn't need to be told, he already knew. They all did. "Every time she uses that much energy she runs the risk of losing control and not being able to come back from it. I understand it's not her, but, I don't know how to fix it" Damon admitted as he realized Rudy and Jeremy were in the room.

"Do you think it's Shelia, maybe we could talk to her again" Jeremy suggested.

"It's not her" Damon told him as he let out a little sigh. "They're trying to burn her out," he started as he stared ahead. "If she uses her magic too much or gets out of controlled or does something she's not supposed they'll take it away, just like before. If she has no magic she can't help with the cure" Damon explained.

"Which makes sense if the witches think you're force her to do this. It's the 'inconspicuous' way of getting her out of it" Stefan concluded as Damon nodded. "But, I don't understand, they know she's gonna tell us, they know we know" he said in a slightly frustrated tone as Damon tried to think of the logic as well.

"They know you can't do anything" Jeremy spoke up, looking accusingly at both Salvatores. "You won't kill her and she won't stop helping, it's a lose-lose for everyone" Jeremy told him. Damon snorted at him, though he did have a good point. Before he could comment Rudy's grunt and wide eyes at the TV interrupted. Damon slowly eyed the TV as well, it was a news reporter, she was standing outside a hospital. No, not just any hospital, he thought as his mind started fogging. "…Police are asking for any information regarding the identification of the body of a twenty year old who was brought here—dead upon arrival—" Damon tuned out the rest of the reporter. _Dead upon arrival. _The words echoed in his head as the TV showed a sketch of Felipe's face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Last chapter of the night. Special thanks to EvaMedina for commenting on every single chapter thus far. And thanks to everyone else for reading thus far. I hope you haven't gotten too bored. Alright, read on. =) **

_Chapter 30_

"I thought you said he had a pulse when he got there" Stefan whispered as they all continued looking at the screen.

"He did" Damon responded, his own mind running at full speed as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He barely even noticed the time said five fifteen in the morning. This was going to be the first report of the day. He could only…he trailed off of his thought process as his phone beeped once, twice, three times, four, five, six; even as he clicked the messages it kept beeping.

"Is it Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Damon started as he quickly scanned the messages. "She's scared as hell, she thinks she killed the guy, she seems…a little incoherent" he said checking the last message which was filled with spelling mistakes and random numbers where letters should've been.

"Can you blame—"

"I don't blame her" he snapped at Jeremy. "I don't know what happened but that guy was alive when I dropped him off at the hospital" Damon said as his phone started beeping again. "I'm gonna call her" he started to say but realized the new message wasn't from Bonnie. "I'll be back in a second," he said exiting the room as he looked at the unknown number. With any bad luck it was probably Katherine he thought as he tensed as the phone started ringing, the same unknown number popping up.

"Good to see you know when to answer" Klaus's voice said on the other end. He was surprised he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now is really not a good time Klaus but don't worry, we're almost done, it's just a little hard with all these obstacles" Damon said sarcastically.

"I try and get rid of the ones I can" Klaus said as Damon recalled the image of the dead witches. "Though I can honestly say I thought the death of that Felipe kid was your doing Damon" he said in his annoying British accent.

"I didn't touch him and you know that" Damon hissed as he heard Klaus chuckle.

"And sweet little Bonnie has nothing to do with it of course?" he asked.

"She might have pushed him away a little too hard but she knows she didn't kill him; I really wouldn't be surprised if it was you" Damon said.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it really wasn't. I'm really just calling to make sure Bonnie hasn't lost her mind about it. I don't need a crazed witch hunting for ingredients, could you imagine the mess it would make?" he asked humorously as the doorbell rang in the distance.

"You'll get your shit" Damon said through clenched teeth as he clicked off the phone and headed back into the room, stopping upon seeing a disgruntled Bonnie.

"I thought you said he was okay?" she said out of breathe.

"Please tell me you didn't drive here like this?" he said at the same time.

"No, we came too," Caroline said as her and Elena stepped into the house.

"Great, figured bring the party here" he started but stopped upon seeing Bonnie's expression. "Listen, you did not do this, I swear" he said walking over to her and cupping her face. "You did nothing wrong, do you understand me?" he assured her.

"And you didn't touch him, right?" she asked as Damon looked at her with slight shock.

"You know I didn't" he said though the unspoken voices said otherwise. "I didn't kill him" he said addressing everyone. "He was alive, I left him with those two nurses" Damon told him as he saw Elena's face scrunch up. "What?" he asked.

"Didn't you listen to the news? He was found dead upon arrival, the receptionist went outside for some air and she found him lying on the bench" she explained as Damon shook his head with his disbelief as he replayed the incident.

"No, there were two nurses, they asked what happened, one of them got a stretcher" he told her along with everyone else but Caroline shook her head.

"Look" she said pointing to the TV,  
the report was on again. The time it showed the receptionist, she was talking about terrifying it was to see him just lying there, all the blood around his arms and neck and head. Damon shook his head again.

"No, that's not right, there were two nurses when I got there" he repeated as Stefan looked worryingly from the TV to Damon.

"Did you stay to watch them bring Felipe inside?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't think to, I assumed they would take care of it since they were _nurses_. And the blood, he was only bleeding from the small wound on the back of his head" Damon added realizing what the receptionist had said.

"But obviously he was bitten" Rudy piped up as Bonnie seemed to relax, or at least look a little less a mess.

"I. Did. Not. Kill. Him" Damon said slowly as he looked back at Bonnie.

"Why were you even there last night" she asked as Damon felt as she just slapped him.

"I missed you, I couldn't sleep, I just wanted to hold you" he plainly admitted, this time Bonnie looked torn between being angry and touched. "I spoke to Caroline and Elena first, and then went down to see you, you were talking to that Felipe guy. Was I jealous and angry? Yes. Have I _thought _about killing him? Yes. Did I? No. I know how much of a risk that would be to our relationship. You know someone else did it" he explained wanting to add he suspected Klaus but in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't him.

"I don't get it, he wasn't even a threat, I didn't even know him" Bonnie said slumping into the nearest chair. "What the hell was the point?" she asked, her eyes glossy again.

"To pin against one another. You were supposed to believe I did kill him and push me away, you were supposed to hate me and leave. Someone out there, whoever thinks I'm forcing you do this thought Felipe dying would get you to break away" he explained as Bonnie shook her head in disbelief and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe we should lay low, stop for a few days, I mean, how soon before they start coming after us?" Caroline asked. Damon grunted, he hadn't wanted to think of that possibility but it _was _a reality. It surprised him why it didn't occur to him sooner, then he remembered.

"You guys aren't _enough _to make me stop, just Stefan" he said with a roll of the eyes.

"But if they get hurt I'll go to them" Bonnie told him. "God, this isn't fair. I—I can't do this much longer, why did Klaus pick me?" she asked, tears running down her face. Damon took a step toward her but stopped when he felt a slight twitch in his head. "I'm sorry Damon," Bonnie said as more tears ran down her cheeks. He clenched his jaw again, she was indirectly pushing him away, or whoever was 'helping' her was pushing him away.

"Let's go for a walk" Stefan said quietly as he lightly took Bonnie's arm and led her to the door. "I'll text or call, we'll be back" Stefan said as the others nodded. Bonnie looked over her shoulder as she started to cry.

"I love you Damon," she said as Damon nodded, trying to remain looking strong.

"I know, and I love you too, we'll get through this; promise" he said as the door closed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything.**

**Note: New day, more chapters. Happy reading. R&R. **

_Chapter 31_

"She'll be okay, right?" Jeremy asked as Damon stared at the door.

"I don't know, I really don't" he said as he ran a hand through his hair and headed into the next room. He shook his head, how was this happening? _Why _was this always _happening_? He knew he was a jerk but seriously? He picked his phone of his pocket and dialed Klaus.

"So, was our favorite witch guilty of such a crime?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"This can't go on anymore, there's too many forces against us. I can't let Bonnie get hurt. I'll give you what you we have but you have to find the rest yourself, you have to find another witch" he said in rushed tone.

"I can't do that Damon," Klaus replied in his snotty British tone.

"Yes you can, don't you see what it's doing to Bonnie? She's getting hurt. She's hurting people, you have to find some other way. Please" he said, his voice close to begging.

"There's no obvious person you can think of making this big of a mess? No single being capable of such manipulation and cowardness?" he asked though Damon couldn't figure out if he was being cocky or clueless.

"I didn't tell anyone else what I was doing" Damon reminded him.

"And you're sure about that Damon, it didn't accidently slip out of your mouth in any tense situation where Bonnie's life might have been threated?" he asked.

"No" Damon said firmly, he wasn't that stupid, he wouldn't just _tell _someone he was gathering ingredients to help _Klaus_. People hated him as much they hated Damon. "But please, if you know, feel free to share" he said in a cold voice as Klaus sighed, pretended to think.

"Oh Damon, I'm sure there is someone just as cleaver out there as me" he said before Damon heard a click on the opposite end. Damon stared at the phone; did Klaus know or not? He wouldn't have kept that kind of information to himself, it meant hurting Bonnie and he needed Bonnie, in his own twisted way. But who the fuck was doing this? He asked himself as he picked up the nearest object—a glass—and threw it clear across the room.

At least she was safe with Stefan, at least Stefan hadn't called all frantic saying Bonnie ran off. He'd just give them some time. He'd go along with the plan. If anything she'd just go to her mom's, she'd be away from both of them. If anything she was just as much at risk of getting hurt with Stefan. He gritted his teeth and another glass went flying, smashing against one of the windows. Where did all these glasses come from anyway? Didn't anyone pick up this place? He wondered in irritation as he caught Rudy in the doorway.

"Yes Mr. Bennett?" he asked gripping the table so he wouldn't fling himself at Rudy.

"I don't want to say this, I _really _don't like you, but" he paused to let out a sigh as he walked over to Damon. "Today has really proven a good day in my book" he said as Damon gave him a look and a snort.

"Right, because your daughter thinking she killed someone really should brighten your day" he said sarcastically as Rudy chuckled a little but shook his head.

"I mean, watching you. The way you looked at her, when you told you loved her" he said as Damon stared at the table. "That was passion; that was _love_. Did I think you were capable of such a thing? No; but Damon, it gives me hope that you will do anything for her" he said as Damon continued staring.

"Is that all?" he asked flatly.

"Yes" Rudy replied before walking out of the room as Damon slowly looked up. It should have made him proud Rudy was fully coming around. But maybe it was the fact that Bonnie wasn't with him, or the fact that he still couldn't help her, but it somehow seemed less comforting. In fact, it seemed like Rudy was expecting something. He said he knew Damon would protect him, at any cost, or so his wording led him to believe. But, did that mean he'd part ways from her? Of course, he tried that and he killed someone. Maybe this time though he'd kill the right person. Whoever the fuck was operating this whole thing.

"You gonna answer that?" Jeremy asked from the doorway. Damon looked up and then realized his phone was ringing. At first he wasn't, he didn't want to talk anyone, but then he realized the screen was an unknown number, again. Maybe Klaus realized this whole plan was stupid and he'd give up. Granted that meant nothing for Rudy and that was really the only reason Bonnie was helping. Along with Elena and probably Stefan. She knew they wanted to be human again, maybe somewhere in her was looking to help her mom too.

"Klaus, did you change your mind?" he asked.

"No, it's Stefan, we're calling from a payphone" Stefan's voice replied.

"They haven't replaced those yet?" he asked unable to make some kind of joke, mainly to comfort himself, mainly to not jump down Stefan's throat for being with Bonnie in the first place. "What's up? Why aren't you using your cell?" he asked.

"I figured whoever is watching might think we're calling Klaus on the payphone" he told him as Damon nodded.

"Smarty pants" he said for lack of asking anything about Bonnie.

"We'll back in a few days, we just had to call, everyone is okay," he said as Damon exhaled sharply. A few days, they were going out of town for a few days. What was he supposed to do? Besides getting the ingredients.

"Be careful" he said instead of saying everything his heart wanted to say. Before waiting Stefan's typical response and judging voice he ended the call.

"Are they okay?" Jeremy asked as Damon nodded.

"You're always saying you want to help, right?" he asked as Jeremy stood up a little straighter and quickly nodded.

"I need you cover my tracks, every step I take, you cover it" he said as Jeremy looked at him questionably. "If I call or text Stefan or Bonnie, delete it, if I have anything of Bonnie's throw it away or leave it with Stefan, make any sign of connections between us gone" he said as the final pieces of his plan started coming together.

"What?" But why?" he asked, his face all screwed up.

"Because her and Stefan ran away together, he saved her, she's gone" he said as Jeremy continued to look at him with confusion. "At least that's what I want everyone to believe" he said as Jeremy squinted a little but seemed to catch on, finally, slowly nodding.

"Okay," he said as Damon met him in the doorway. "Does Bonnie know you're doing this?" he asked Damon shook his head. "I think we should keep it that way" he said.

"I think you're right" he said as he handed over his phone.

"All text messages from her?" he asked Damon nodded.

"Delete it all" he said in a cold voice, trying to mask the hurt he was planning to bring on himself.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Okay, this is where I wanted to stop at yesterday but my eyes just wouldn't stay open last night. So, depending on how this is received I'll write another chapter before I head off to read other FF or sleep. If anything I'll be writing next weekend. As always, thanks for reading! **

_Chapter 32_

About a week later, Jeremy left Damon's room—carrying a box—and let Damon enter. It looked like his typical room, but little things were missing; the things Bonnie had left lying around on the nights she stayed. Hair ties and clips, make up—not that she needed it—perfumes, a few items of clothes, a pair of sneakers, one of his pillows was even missing. He reckoned it was one of the ones Bonnie slept on. Jeremy sure knew how clean up. He thought as he walked over to his dresser, he frowned as he looked, he could've sworn Bonnie had once spilled some coral colored nail polish. He remembered he raised an eyebrow at her, she was really frantic about it but he waved it off, he kind of liked it, it reminded him she enjoyed doing stuff in his room other than making out and thinking of ways to help everyone. But now that stain was gone. Her hairbrush was gone too. Good thinking though, someone could've stolen it and used it for whatever potions or spells hair was needed for.

He sat on his bed, it no longer had any lingering smell of Bonnie, nothing did. It just smelled like freshness. Plain boring freshness. Allowing himself a minute to remember all the things Bonnie had once left behind in the room he got up, grabbed a bag from the closet but paused, laying on the floor was a bracelet hanging out of a box. It had a little heart on it. She saw it during one of their rare shopping trips he allowed to her to take him on willingly. It wasn't cheap, but Bonne's eyes got so big when she saw it that he couldn't refuse. Granted he had to wait until she walked off to secretly buy it. He was planning on giving it to her on their six month anniversary, he should've made it a three month gift. Or a 'just because' gift. Surviving six months seemed to be problematic. He picked it up and moved to the dresser, but paused again; then without giving himself enough time to stop he chucked the bracelet into the garbage.

"Hey, you know you don't have to go by yourself" Caroline said as he walked down the stairs, Caroline, Elena, Rudy and Jeremy all waiting anxiously.

"Yes I do" he said as he ignored their reluctance as he folded up his blanket. He had been sleeping on the couch every night. It was the only space available he wouldn't be reminded of Bonnie. And it wasn't like he had to sleep. "The lone ranger" he told the others without looking at them, he hated how they looked at him with such sympathy, such hopelessness. He had told them a little of what he planned to do, at least the parts that included Jeremy, in case Elena wanted to disagree. Caroline was the only one who whined, she hated not being able to help so he left her in charge of Stefan like stuff—like constantly calling to remind him of things he should and shouldn't be doing. He left Elena with the responsible of killing anyone who looked like they were on his trail or seemed to be in the works of hurting Bonnie, and also listening out for any information on that Felipe kid. Rudy was in charge of the house, disabling those not allowed in to not get in.

"Ready?" he asked Jeremy who nodded as the two of them switched phones. "I didn't tell Bonnie or Stefan we were switching so make sure you keep up my personality through text" he told him as Jeremy snorted.

"Is there a special app that makes everything you type sarcastic and cocky?" he asked as Damon gave him a tight smile and headed for the door.

"Not yet" he said before exiting the house and heading outside to his car. The only plus side to all of this was that he didn't have to worry about Rebecca, Matt, Tyler or any of those other annoying people to judge him.

Sitting in his car he looked over the list, he'd get the stuff he hid and bring that to Klaus for safe keeping. Then he'd finish up. Stefan sent him a text a few days ago—that was shortly after deleted—just mentioning how the shadows didn't seem to be following them. Nor had anyone really bothered him. There were a few lingering looks and a few squinty eyes but nothing that suggested they wanted to hurt anyone. It mostly looked like people were wondering why Bonnie wasn't with him.

He stopped at Bonnie's house first and headed straight to her backyard were Stefan had buried some stuff Grabbing the bag he counted everything—_still there _—he thought as he sighed with relief and headed back to his car. Next was the forest, he figured that stuff would be gone but was pleasantly surprised it was still there.

"Klaus," he said to whoever picked up.

"Yes Damon" he said in a causal manner. Damon tensed, he hated this prick.

"We're coming to drop off what we have before someone decides to set it on fire" he said as he got back in his chair.

"Is that safe?" Klaus asked.

"It's what we're going to do" Damon replied as he started the engine.

"Fine, I'll send you directions" Klaus said as he sounded like he was getting up.

"What, you don't want me to see your possie in New Orleans?" he asked somewhat jokingly as Klaus snorted.

"They're not very good company, they get especially touchy around witches" he explained as Damon heard his phone beep. Klaus must have sent the directions already. He wanted to say at least he wasn't bringing any witches but he needed whoever was watching to think he was bringing Bonnie. With any luck he'd catch the jerk in the act.

"We'll be there soon" Damon said before ending the call and checking the directions. It wasn't too long of a drive. Two and half hours away. He only assumed Klaus would be there at the same time, or he'd be forced to wait for him. _That _seemed more likely.

Another ugly abandoned house, Damon thought to himself as he stared up at the vomit green one story house. At least Klaus was doing a good job at not attracting attention, he thought as he went to the door, slowly twisting the handle and opening the door.

"Good to see you mate" Klaus said from the hallway.

"Early? You? Didn't know that was possible" he said as he walked in, Klaus smiled broadly but craned his neck a little as Damon stepped inside. "She's not here" he said closing the door behind him as Klaus's smile slightly faded.

"Let me guess, you still think I'm behind this?" he said as Damon shrugged. "And you plan to kill me and burn the ingredients yourself?" he said as Damon smiled. It would've been a good plan if he could've been certain it _was _Klaus.

"Bonnie's busy" Damon responded. "And I still think you know more than you're saying but I can't force you tell me, unfortunately" he said. "But, like I said on the phone, these are yours, safe keeping and all" he added holding out the bag. As he handed over the bag Damon's phone, rather Jeremy's phone, started playing some obnoxious song.

"I wouldn't peg you for ringtones" Klaus said humorously as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Borrowed phone, all part—" he paused as he saw Stefan's name pop up. "Hey, I thought you were being all smart and calling—"

"Someone flipped our car! I'm in the ambulance with Bonnie; we're headed to the hospital. Damon, Bonnie's hurt." Damon did not like the tone in his voice. "They caught on!" Stefan shouted as Damon felt as if he just got hit with a brick.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Hey everyone, hope you had a good week! Hope you're somewhat enjoying this story. It's the weekend so here's another chapter. **

_Chapter 33_

Before he could ask his brother for any more information the line went dead. He barely noticed that he jammed his finger as he tried to shove his phone back in his pocket. "What was that about?" Klaus asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Someone flipped their car" he said in a rush of words. Any expression of humor left Klaus's face all at once. "Did you do this?" he asked but Klaus was shaking his head, apparently too stunned for words. "Who did you tell?" Damon demanded ramming Klaus into the nearest wall. "Who!" he yelled.

"Let go of me," Klaus snapped back but that didn't prevent Damon from doing anything, instead he just slammed him against the wall harder. "I think you're forgetting who exactly has more power in this room. Now, let go of me" Klaus repeated, slowly this time as Damon loosened his grip. "Please" he added, his tone between annoyance and confusion.

"I need to go see Bonnie" he said as he started for the door but Klaus was in front of him in a heartbreak. "Don't make me kick you" he said trying to sound level.

"If you go now, whoever is behind all this will follow. They'll know exactly what room she's in, they'll know her condition, they'll know where to find her" Klaus told him.

"Well I can't just stay here, I have to be with Bonnie, she's hurt—"

"And she'll be dead as soon as your feet enter the hospital" Klaus said as Damon give him a hard look and moved toward the kitchen.

"And this isn't you?" he asked as he started pacing around the kitchen, mentally going through all the scenarios in which Bonnie died.

"Now why would I kill my golden goose? Besides, it just doesn't seem fair that you went through all that effort to be with Bonnie; would you really expect me to be the type of person to take away that kind of happiness from you?" he asked, still guarding the door.

"If you're expecting me to laugh I'm not in the mood" Damon snorted.

"I wasn't meant to be funny," Klaus started as he put his hands behind his back. "I do enjoy watching you and brother suffer every now and then; everyone does love a good tragedy. But, dare I say, I like you and Bonnie together; it brings about a certain—"

"Hope? Because I would assume it's more a jealousy, since you can't have Caroline" Damn snapped at him; _he wasn't going to see Bonnie any time soon why should he take Klaus's half-assed compliments?_ He thought to himself.

"I was going to say a certain resistance. It lets the others know vampires and witches are uniting, as lovers, as close friends, whatever. And this whole cure thing; yes it may have gotten a bit out of hand, but, my guess is neither of you are giving up. No matter who is coming after you you're not letting them destroy your goal. I like that in people Damon. Granted it's always been a bit annoying on you but, with Bonnie _and _you it's a tad brilliant" he concluded with a broad smile as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Then let me see her, let me make sure she's okay" Damon said.

"When they kill her—and they'll try—you know they won't come after you" Klaus said as he moved away from the door. Damon eyed it, thinking of his quick getaway but something in Klaus's tone prevented him from moving. "We all think they're goal is to release Bonnie from your 'grip' but really, I think it's to release you from hers" he started.

"What grip?" Damon found himself asking even though he didn't really care.

"The whole domestic thing. I mean, I don't want to point out the obvious but you do realize how long you waited for her; how protective you are of her, how much you love her and how willing you are to fight for her" Klaus explained as Damon shrugged.

"I love her, it's no secret" Damon replied.

"More than Elena?" he asked as Damon snorted.

"Yes," he answered meaningfully.

"My point exactly. People know this. People are depending on that. You will be the driving force behind her death Damon. Unless…" he paused to look at Damon who squinted back at him. He hated Klaus's mind games.

"Unless what?" he said as Klaus smiled a bit. Damon gritted his teeth; he knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. "Should I call Stefan?" he asked half sarcastically and Klaus shrugged but Damon dug out his phone anyway.

"So I can go now? I have your permission?" he asked Klaus darkly, his emotions from their half an hour call with Stefan getting the best of him.

"It's not like you were really trapped" Klaus reminded me as he headed for the door.

"Damon, tell me again why you love her, Bonnie" he said as Damon put his hand on the door. "I don't mind a good fairy tale every now and then" Klaus added.

"She's human and always wants to be. She has her witch powers," he paused to shrug again. "She wouldn't give it up to be part of the undead. Around here it takes a sort of…" he trailed off to think of the right word. "_Stupidly_ to think you could survive being human in this town. But, it takes a lot of effort and brilliance and strength and you have to admire and respect someone who doesn't take the easy way out. I love her because of that" he said as silence fell between the two. "Now, I'm going to see my girlfriend" he said but Klaus was back in front of the door.

"Well, make sure you keep that in mind mate" Klaus said as he picked up the bag and went off into the next room. "Hell have fury…" his voice echoed with a laugh as Damon rolled his eyes and left the house.

"Damon, where have you been? I was expecting you—" Stefan started as he got up from his seat in the corner of the waiting room.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice stiff.

"Uh—she—they—" Stefan started, no doubt surprised at Damon's tone.

"Forget it, I'll ask myself" he said.

"Do you wanna talk about—"

"No, move" he told his brother as Stefan gave him a defeated sigh and moved slightly back toward his chair.

"They stopped the bleeding, she's in and out of consciousness, I don't think you should visit her right now" he replied from his place as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, hospitals are notorious for helping people get better" Damon said sarcastically as he made his way for to the counter. "Excuse me," he said catching a brunette nurse. "Tell me where Bonnie Bennett's room is" he said concentrating his eyes on hers as he compelled her.

"Third floor room 206" the nurse replied plainly.

"Wonderful" he said as he released her arm and headed down the hall without taking one look back at his brother.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Alright, here's Sunday's chapter. FYI: This will be drawing to a close at some point, I can't say for sure how many chapters I have left to write, but I know it won't be another 10 or 15. Anyway, here's something to complete your weekend. Also, if you're feeling bored and want to read something else I've written please (times a thousand) check out my HP stories. As I've always said, they're like my babies and I'd be really appreciative if I could get some reads/comments on those. I know most of you are probably TVD fans but I promise Year of the Seers is gets good for even you vampire oriented fans. Okay, okay, enough talking. Read read read. Enjoy your week!**

_Chapter 34_

As he walked into Bonnie's room he prepared himself to knock out whoever was waiting for him but he knew realistically no one was inside. Like Klaus said, they weren't planning on hurting him. What he didn't prepare for was seeing Bonnie. He had to clench his teeth and hold his breath when the sight hit him. She was tucked into the hospital bed, plain white sheets covering her as she laid there in one of those ugly hospital gowns, her eyes closed. One arm was in a sling while cuts practically covered her hands, neck and arms. A few bruises were around her face, a cut and swollen lip, a cut just above her eyebrow and a large bandage around her head. He should've been thankful it wasn't around her neck or either leg but still, the thought didn't comfort him. He sat in the chair and scanned the monitors, different colors leading to different machines that went somewhere non visible on Bonnie's body. He looked at her heart rate, it looked normal, she looked stable. But how long could this last? How long before he was looking at her with a life support tube or in a casket.

He started to reach out to take her hand but stopped himself, just touching her now seemed to cause her some kind crisis. Everything he did made her life miserable. Just like Elena. When he arrived, when he went after her more and more bad things happened to her. It may not have been his fault directly that she died, but, he was part of it as a whole. She was sired to him once upon a time and he made her do bad things, he made her feel bad. How soon until he made Bonnie feel bad? But she wasn't Elena; she wouldn't put up with his shit, he knew that, and that gave him a little hope. But she'd also cut ties with him after too much. The only reason she didn't when her dad was turned was because she asked him to give her father blood. That was her own request and she did technically punish him for that.

And how long before he moved on? Before Klaus words affected him and made him run like a coward? How long before he gave up on them? He watched as Bonnie gave a twitch, his mind still thinking. Part of him, somewhere some part of him ached to just be with her like a normal couple, to do normal couple things. To love her without being afraid for her safety. The other part of him wanted to keep her safe; but, was he ready to admit defeat and have someone else protect her? He shook his head at the question, he was _not _letting Shelia take her. But he needed time, he needed to figure out who was doing this. Obviously being with Stefan didn't help. She was okay in her dorm—until that kid went too far with the flirting—. Why did she act so violently against that anyway? If the spirits didn't want her to be with Damon they wouldn't have done anything, did they know he was watching? Did they figure he would take care of the body—that they'd later somehow have him killed—and blame it on him? Yeah, it caused issues but it wasn't enough to get them to break up, but that period with her at the dorm, she was okay, she wasn't being hurt. She _was _better off in the dorms not because Damon wasn't there but because there were other potential guys. Someone wanted her to see that.

"Damon…" Bonnie mumbled. It wasn't exactly a mumble, more like gurgle or grunt, but he knew it was his name. Hers would've been the first thing he mumbled if he was in the same situation. She twitched and mumbled again.

"Why were you not paying more attention?" was the first thing out of his mouth as Bonnie made a face, whether in pain or confusion he didn't know. "Listen, you could've died, again, why didn't you think to look around? Where you just that busy skipping around town with Stefan?" he asked, his own voice cold as Bonnie flinched again but this time her eyes seemed to come to life a little. At least she was becoming more conscious, she'd be okay. _Physically_.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled out as she tried to make an effort to turn—or sit up—but only grimaced as she did and had to lay back down. Damon felt his insides hurting; as much as he wanted to he wasn't going to turn off his emotions, he wasn't going to be gentle.

"I don't want to do this anymore" he started as Bonnie looked at him but remained quiet and still. "I'm hurting you. I'm causing all this damage, you almost died tonight because of me" he told her but she shook her head, he knew she would say something like it was part of the territory or it wasn't a big deal, or something equality as stupid. "As long as we're together you're going to be in this situation" he said as she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them.

"Please think about what you're saying—" she paused to put pressure on her side, she must have bruised or cracked ribs.

"I am, Bonnie, everyone was right—"

"Since when you do care about what anyone thinks!" she shouted but then bent over in pain as Damon looked away; there was only so much he could take.

"This isn't a discussion, it's an end" he said as he stood up.

"You can't just come in here and decide to end things after…" she trailed off, swallowing hard as she looked away.

"After what Bonnie? After we had sex?" he asked in his most cold and distant tone.

"Is that all you wanted from me?" she asked, still looking away. Damon only snorted in reply, he could let her think whatever she wanted even though he knew the real answer. "What about the cure?" she asked, her lip wobbling for a split second. Her l_ast ditch attempt to keep me here. _He thought to himself.

"I gave the stuff to Klaus and told him to find someone else" he said with a shrug. The fact that he was able to do this so coldly scared him; had turning off his humanity so many times enabled him to feel so much less? Or did his humanity turn off by itself because he knew how much of a heartbreak he was putting himself through.

"And what about my dad? You did that to him" she reminded him.

"After you told me to save him" he countered as she took deep breathes.

"Is this your way of protecting because it's not going to work Damon, you know that" she said, her voice expectedly still strong.

"It's my way of telling you I don't wanna be with you anymore. All of this is taking a toll on me too and I'm done. It's the best for both of us, it's _safe" _he said though he knew he was mostly telling himself that. "I don't want to see you end up dead and have everyone on my case about. This last week has given me time to think, and…I won't this anymore; I talked to Klaus already, he can take it as the sore sport he is" he explained.

"You don't have to protect me Damon, please don't pretend to give up on us, it hurts more" she told him.

"Bonnie, look around, I'm dumping you right now and the spirits haven't done anything. _This _is for the best" he concluded, his mind laughing at him mockingly.

"Fine Damon" Bonnie started, her voice almost as hard as his. "You can do whatever you want, but I will continue with this cure, not for you; for my father, for Stefan, for Elena. If you want to end things—" she paused to chock back her words. "If you want to quit, fine, but I'm not stopping, they'll see that and when they come after me don't come to help" she chocked out. Damon snorted again as he moved over to lean close to her, he wanted to make sure the spirits heard him and whoever they were relying information back to.

"I won't" he hissed as Bonnie's face remained stiff. "And for the record Bon," he paused, he knew what his next words were going to result in. "You weren't that great" he said and almost instantly felt the slap from Bonnie's hand. "I'll make sure Stefan checks on you before he goes home" he said plainly as he walked out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Sorry for the crazy long break; work has been kicking my butt. But I got a chapter out. Had to rethink how I wanted to continue writing this since it's not as popular as the other one (which makes sense). But I am sooooo crazy happy with those who have read it and even happier with those who commented and I promise you will get your shout outs in the next chapter. But enjoy this one; some people might think it's predictable, others might not. I personally like it (hence why I posted it). Lastly, HUGEEEE thank you to those who are reading the HP stories; would send personal shout outs but no one leaves comments. =( Ah, well, such is life. Alright, read read read. And enjoy the week! **

_Chapter 35_

He met Stefan back in the waiting room; he still looked confused but once he saw the look on Damon's face it was almost like he knew. Still, as Damon expected, Stefan had to say something. "Wha—" he started but Damon just shrugged and continued outside to his awaiting car before driving off. He only managed to get halfway down the road before he had to pull over. He took a deep breath and stared ahead, his mind unable to stop repeating Bonnie's expressions. Hurt, confusion, pain, anger. What was he doing? He could still go back and apologize, she'd still be in that accepting and willingly understanding phase. He could still make it right. His stomach hurt so much, he hadn't been this empty or sore since that time Silas took her, and that other time she left him and that time she died. Hell, she was the only one who could make him feel _this _empty. _This_ hurt. But pain only make a person stronger; right? How did that Kelly Clarkson song go, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?' Whatever. This was not making him stronger, just angry. Angrier.

He was angry at himself of course, angry he listened to Klaus in the first place. What a stupid plan anyway; the spirits probably already knew he was lying. Probably knew he'd turn the car around as soon as he pulled in the driveway. But he wasn't, he couldn't. He was trying to save Bonnie's life. Stubborn Bonnie. She just got in an accident and she still managed to be stubborn. It didn't even look like she was oriented. And then he said all those hurtful things. Why would he do that? Why did he do that? Why the hell was still thinking about it? He just needed to go back. "Shut the fuck up!" he shouted into the night's sky. Emotions were so damn hard to deal with. He hated them, it made him feel human, but, at the same time it just destroyed him. What was he supposed to do now? He wondered.

As he pondered the question he thought he saw something move behind the trees; maybe it was just an animal. He thought as he remained still, listening intently. Just as he started to let himself relax some dude came tumbling out the woods. Damon raised an eyebrow at him as the guy continued stumbling around. In any other case he would watched this guy with humor but tonight he just didn't care. At least not about him fumbling around. Though, as he neared closer and closer to the road Damon felt himself becoming a little more concerned.

He half walked, half fell into Damon's car, which was the point Damon had to draw the line, no drunk ass college kid was going to mess up his beauty. Quickly, he was at the guy's side. "I see someone had a _tiny_ bit much to drink" he told him as the guy nodded at Damon, smiled and said some drunk grumbled mess. _Man, he's shitfaced. _Damon thought wrinkling his nose as soon as the smell really hit him. "Come on," Damon told him, helping him back toward the woods. "Is your campus that way?" he asked the guy as the guy nodded; how he understood anything Damon was saying was impressive in itself. "Great" he said as he continued walking, practically carrying the guy as he moved.

Finally they reached the familiar campus, the familiar loud obnoxious party-goers, the distinct smell of alcohol. "We made it" Damon said sarcastically realizing the guy was half awake. "Come on, wake up drunky" he said giving him a light slap on his cheek. "Pay attention, I'm almost certain I'll never say this again" he said getting the guy to focus on his eyes. "Go inside, go straight to bed and have a nice tall glass of vodka and OJ in the morning" he said as the guy nodded. "Good, night night" Damon called as he gave him a little shove toward the campus. He didn't rip the guy's throat out, he didn't compel him to do anything drastic, he was nice. Damon gave a shiver; he must be losing his sanity, he thought as he headed back to his car.

For a minute he half expected someone to be sitting in the car waiting for him, but he was pleasantly surprised to see no one there. Sighing he climbed in, started the engine and headed home. Not that there was anything at home to go to. Stefan was with Bonnie, Bonnie was pissed, they had no leads. There was absolutely nothing to do. He could listen to Jeremy gloat, he could have an all-out brawl with Mr. Bennett, assuming he heard the news. Maybe he could mope to Elena, if she was home. _Because obviously her seeing you love her best friend when she loves you is a good idea. _He thought sarcastically to himself as he reached the door. He listened closely, he hated to be that guy everyone felt bad for. Rather, he hated hearing it. Realizing there were no voices he turned the knob and walked in.

"You're back" Elena said half surprised, half excited as she stood up. "I assumed you'd be with Bonnie until she woke up and then still be there" she explained.

"She's awake," he said simply as he tossed himself on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as Damon stared ahead, he wasn't going to answer that. "Well, maybe I should check on her too, Stefan's still there, right?" she asked suddenly in a hurry to leave the room.

"I don't think she's in the mood for company" Damon told her bitterly as Elena gave him her typical questionable look. "We broke up" he said with a tight smile. "But, I know it's what everyone wanted; I know it's what you wanted" he said pointing at her.

"I never wanted that, I wanted you to be happy. Yes, I was extremely hurt when I first realized you were in love with my best friend and I reacted poorly, but, I see what she's done for you, to you. And I'm happy" Elena said with a light smile.

"No one is happy for us, watch, Jeremy's gonna come skipping down the steps with glee and her father is going to pop my head off" he said as he rubbed his temples.

"Well, I haven't done anything" she said sitting back on the couch.

"You and Stefan have that look. That 'really' hurt look. Not quite like Bonnie's judgy look, but, sorta" he tried explaining as Elena raised an eyebrow at him trying to hide a smirk.

"Why did you two break up?" she asked as Damon sighed, weight the consequences of telling Elena the truth. "I mean, if you think it's going to protect her you should know better by now…" Elena said as Damon started to nod, just to nod, but then paused, his mind catching something as he shot straight up.

"Say that again" he said looking at Elena, searching her face as she looked at him with bewilderment and hesitation.

"Uh, if you think it's going—" she started slowly but Damon waved her off.

"No, the tone, use that other tone" he said as Elena slowly shook her head.

"What tone…?" she asked slowly, but Damon was on his feet, everything hitting him like a rock as all the pieces finally fit together. "Where are you going?" Elena asked in complete confusion as Damon ran to the door.

"Hospital, I figured it out" he said and before he could give Elena anytime to say anything he was closing the door behind him and running to his car, phone pressed to his ear as he dialed Stefan. "Don't leave her side Stefan, I'm on my way, but whatever you do, don't fucking leave her alone" he shouted into a voicemail as he sped down the road.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Note: As I said before, I would take a moment to thank those dedicated users reading this story (though my thanks go to everyone), but EvaMedina, Leni18, Boomkarakrakarka05 (sorry if I spelled that wrong), aprilf00l, Geminigirl6495, and Voicegrl. You guys are simply amazing and thank you for taking the time to comment on nearly every chapter (and the last story too). Another quick note, sorry this took so long to update, I wanted to really make it strong and powerful and visual. Also, real life has taken up a chuck of my time recently. But keep on me, we're almost done. And keep reading my other stories, you know I live for comments! =) Happy weekend everyone. **

**PS: Let's hope TVD gets better, yes?**

_Chapter 36_

Three cops, one snapped neck and one close encounter with a deer later Damon was back at the hospital. He jumped out of the car before he had fully put it into park and was running inside but couldn't get the door open. Was it stuck? What happened? He slammed the door again, but it wouldn't budge. What the hell? He asked himself looking around and seeing another entrance. He tried that entrance but only with the same results, he couldn't get to open. Panic slowly started to set in; but he was still thinking straight enough to grab his phone. "Stephan!" he shouted into his phone but was only replied with static. "Stephan, answer me" he shouted again.

"Damon—save her—too late—salt—" and then the line went dead. Damon snapped his phone off and stared at the door. There was salt inside, Stephan was trapped on the other side and he was trapped on the outside. And Bonnie. Too late? What did Stephan mean by that? Bonnie was fine, she _had _to be okay. There had to be some sort of entrance, right? He thought as he quickly ran around the building and then back to the front. He started to run around again but then noticed an open window. Three stories up. "Ah, what the hell" he said as he pushed over a dumpster. This was Bonnie after all, he would do anything to save her. Even after he hurt her again and again and again.

As he got closer his phone started to ring, "Stephan?" he asked eagerly.

"No, Elena" she replied as Damon drew in a sharp breath.

"I really don't have time for questions right but I promise—"

"If there's anything I can do to help, tell me" she said just as eagerly.

"Yeah, actually," he paused to swing inside "Stay there, don't let anyone in, and for God's sake Elena, make sure Jeremy doesn't die" he said as he clicked off the phone and quietly headed down the hall. What room was Bonnie in again? He wondered as he continued noiselessly down; he hadn't thought about bringing a stake, though maybe he should've. He should've thought about bringing something. But no, he wasn't thinking, he never thought like he should've. All emotions and when he wasn't running on emotions he was just plan angry. If he turned off his humanity, again, he could walk away. But what good would that do, would he turn it back on, would he know how?

"Damon" he heard a voice whisper. At first he thought it was Bonnie, but he knew that voice, he knew it was male.

"Stephan" he said as Damon noticed Stephan clutching his side.

"What the hell happened to you?" Damon hissed as he quickly went over to him and then saw all the blood. "Who?" he asked searching the wound as Stephan shook his head.

"Bonnie, go save her" he said still clutching his side and coughing. Damon nodded as he started down the hallway pulling out his phone.

"Elena, I lied, come get Stephan, there's a dumpster outside, climb up to the third floor, he's down the hall and wounded, hurry" he said in one long breath before hanging up. He paused for a minute, thinking of which way to go and then he heard exactly what he needed, a scream. That was Bonnie's scream. Of course it was never good to hear someone scream but at least he knew where to find her. Though he couldn't help but wonder for a split second where everyone else was. The other patients, the staff. Was there anyone when he came before? Wasn't there a secretary when he came before? Another scream jolted him out of his thoughts and he broke out into a run, down one hallway and then another.

He stopped at the door, coming face to face with exactly who thought he would. "About time you got here, wouldn't want you to miss the show" Katherine said, a knife perfectly angled at Bonnie's neck. "See Bonnie, I told you he'd come back for you" she said humorously.

"Let her go" Damon said slowly, as Katherine let out a bitter laugh. "It was you this whole time?" he asked as he took a step closer as Katherine brought the knife closer to Bonnie's throat. "Why?" he asked trying to rack his brain. "I helped you" he reminded her as Bonnie looked at him with surprise and hurt.

"I know that whole speech, and I thank you for that, but I truly believe there are some things I just can't allow. Like another cure" she said.

"Is this because Elena forced fed you the cure? If so, that's a very easy problem to solve, don't try and kill someone" he said as Katherine made a face.

"Should you really be joking at a time like this?" she asked nodding at Bonnie. "Don't you understand? Supernaturals don't get happy endings" she said. For a minute there was utter silence, you could hear a pin drop, no one was moving; Damon stared at Katherine and Katherine stared back at him, both of them daring the other to make a move.

"Fine, we'll stop" Bonnie shouted, her grimace making Damon hurt.

"Bonnie, stop talking, it will be okay. I promise" Damon said giving her the look, the one he hoped expressed all his love, all his respect and his apologies. And as easy as that Bonnie returned the look, she forgive him, she still cared and she had to believe him. "I love you" he said quietly, slowly, pronouncing every syllable. She smiled back but before she could fully open her mouth Katherine bite into Bonnie's neck.

"NO!" Damon shouted.

"Oh calm down big boy; that was just for effect" Katherine replied before shoving the knife in Bonnie's side. At first Damon didn't know what to do, but in a flash he followed Katherine out into the hallway; he pinned her to the wall, unexpectedly.

"Let go!" she snorted, obviously she thought, wrongly, that Damon was going to save Bonnie instead of chasing her down, and he should've been, but if he let Katherine escape now, that was it. They'd only keep losing, she'd only keep escaping. They stared at each, a cold dark hatred type of stare.

"This the end for you" he whispered to her as she shook her head.

"You wouldn't, for so many reasons you know you won't" she whispered back, her small smirk turning into a snarl. "You think you will, but you won't Damon, you can't pick her over me, all the consequences that cure will bring, again" Katherine explained but then the look of surprise, shock and betrayal covered her face.

"Fuck. You" Damon said carefully as he plunged his hand further into Katherine's chest.

"She's going to be the death of you Damon" Katherine stuttered out hauntingly as Damon felt Katherine's heart in his hand.

"Good to know" Damon whispered back as he tugged, feeling the veins pull away from the heart, feeling the heart stop, pulling out as Katherine watched in horror, only able to gasp and twitch until her eyes emptied, slowly closed and she stopped moving completely and slide down.

"Damon?" he heard his name but it sounded so far away, still he forced himself to look and standing at the end of the hall was Elena, holding up Stephan both of them looking him with mixed expressions as he remained standing there holding Katherine's no longer beating heart.


End file.
